One Love
by DianaPark96
Summary: Sepertinya Jeon Wonwoo harus lebih banyak bersabar. Adik sepupunya itu memang menyebalkan. Namun, ternyata ada seseorang yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari adik sepupunya. Dan sejak saat itu, ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena setiap hari harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. MEANIE! KOOKV! SEVENTEEN. BTS. YAOI. [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!]
1. ONE LOVE - PROLOGUE

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : dyanrosdiana**

 **CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi itu._

Kedua orang namja berseragam sekolah yang sama itu tengah berjalan santai menuju ke sekolahnya. Seorang diantara mereka berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan namja yang lainnya, tengah sibuk memandangi lingkungan sekitar yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Jadi apa alasan hyung pindah ke sekolahku?" Tanya namja yang berusia setahun lebih muda dari orang yang ia panggil _hyung_ itu.

Namja yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya itu pun mengernyit bingung. Lalu setelahnya ia hanya menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dan kembali memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Dan apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka ya aku satu sekolah denganmu? Benarkan, Jungkook-ah?" Tanyanya pada namja yang bernama lengkap _Jeon Jungkook_ itu.

"Aku sangat suka. Hanya saja, berhentilah membolos dan jangan membuatku malu karena ulahmu, Wonwoo hyung!" Sahut Jungkook sambil merangkul namja disampingnya itu. Membuat namja bernama lengkap _Jeon Wonwoo_ itu merasa risih karena ulahnya. "Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku ini namja yang cukup populer di sekolah. Jadi aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kakak sepupuku kembali dikeluarkan dari sekol—"

Ucapan Jungkook terhenti begitu saja ketika Wonwoo meninju wajah tampan miliknya itu. Sontak ia pun melepas rangkulannya pada Wonwoo, hyungnya itu. Ia hanya meringis pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terasa nyeri itu. Lalu menatap kesal ketika melihat Wonwoo terkikik geli. Mentertawakan dirinya.

' _Ck! Dasar orang tua menyebalkan!'_ Batin Jungkook. Setelah itu, ia dan Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah tanpa ada percakapan sedikit pun. Hingga kedua langkah kaki milik Jungkook terhenti tepat di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Wonwoo yang menyadari hal itu pun ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lalu menatap Jungkook bingung. "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kita sudah sampai" Sahut Jungkook. Membuat Wonwoo semakin tak mengerti dengan adik sepupunya itu.

Wonwoo mencoba memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan sekitarnya. Kedua matanya berusaha mencari sebuah gedung sekolah yang mungkin saja tersembunyi di sekitar sana. Namun, telah berulang kali ia melihat sekelilingnya, berulang kali juga ia tak dapat menemukan sebuah gedung yang pantas disebut dengan gedung sekolah. Ia hanya dapat melihat beberapa bangunan rumah di sekitarnya. Ia pun kembali menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kupikir aku tidak melihat gedung sekolah"

"Ya, memang tak ada" Sahut Jungkook santai. Ia pun kembali memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolah miliknya itu.

"Lalu? Kau ingin mengerjaiku ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hyung. Aku ini orang baik, jadi tidak mungkin aku menjahilimu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Saat ini, ia merasa bahwa otaknya itu terpaksa harus berpikir keras. Sudah tiba? Apanya yang sudah tiba? Bahkan dirinya tak melihat adanya sebuah gedung sekolah yang berdiri di sekitar sini. "Lalu?"

"Lalu hyung hanya perlu berjalan lurus. Setelah hyung melihat sebuah kedai mie ramen, hyung belok kanan. Setelah itu—"

"Yak! Hentikan!" Ucap Wonwoo kesal. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kita hanya perlu berjalan menuju sekolah bersama. Jadi kau—"

"Tidak" Kali ini Jungkook menyela ucapan Wonwoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menepuk kedua bahu Wonwoo. Menatap kedua mata namja manis itu sambil tersenyum. "Hanya sampai sini. Selanjutnya hyung bisa berangkat ke sekolah sendiri"

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia menepis kasar kedua tangan namja dihadapannya itu. Lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh namja yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan namja itu. "Apa maksudmu? Ini hari pertamaku sekolah dan kau malah menyuruhku untuk berangkat sendiri? Keterlaluan—"

"Jangan manja, hyung! Aku yakin kau bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri. Lagi pula kau kan sudah besar" Sahut Jungkook sambil terkekeh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana? Apakah kau ingin membolos huh?!"

Jungkook terkekeh lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan tipe pembolos sepertimu, hyung. Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk berangkat sekolah bersama"

"Temanmu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Jungkook. "Lalu kenapa? Kita kan bisa—"

"Tidak bisa!" Lagi, Jungkook menyela ucapan Wonwoo. Kali ini kedua kakinya mulai melangkah pelan menjauhi keberadaan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggu acaraku, hyung. Apapun itu, kau harus berangkat sekolah sendiri. Jadi sampai jumpa di sekolah" Ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Wonwoo. Setelah itu, ia berlari cepat meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Ya, benar-benar sendirian. Tak ada satupun orang disana. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"YAK! JEON, SIALAN!" Umpatnya kesal. Ia tak menyadari akan satu hal. Tak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga memiliki nama marga yang sama. Ya, keduanya sama-sama bermarga _Jeon._ _'Aku harus pergi kemana?'_ Batinnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat kesal pada adik sepupunya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, sekaligus hari pertamanya melihat matahari pagi yang bersinar cerah di kota ini. Ia bingung, ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui daerah ini karena ia baru saja pindah ke rumah adik sepupunya itu tadi malam. "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menghajarmu, Jeon Jungkook!" Gerutunya kesal. Lalu menendang sebuah kaleng soda kosong yang berada didepannya.

 _PLETAK_

"Argh—" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang meringis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Dan sepertinya kaleng soda itu telah mendarat di sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Wonwoo. Lihat saja sekarang. Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang saat ini nyaris saja membentuk _huruf O._ Ia pun segera berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang yang sedang meringis sambil mengusap wajahnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Wonwoo selanjutnya?**

 **Huah~ Di seventeen, aku suka banget sama Wonwoo. Jarang-jarang dapetin bias yang seumuran. Ah, tapi aku juga suka sih sama Mingyu. Ya, intinya aku suka sama Meanie. Wkwk... Kalian suka siapa?**

 **Kakak-kakak, adik-adik, kawan-kawan semuanya yang udah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak ya! ^^**

 **Next or Delete?**


	2. 1 - Keberuntungan atau Sebaliknya?

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : dyanrosdiana**

 **CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca, follow, favorite dan review FF ini! ^^**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **kureyrey, Inne751, Nyanyanyanya, BSion, ErllaUji96, gg0098, ririsasa, kookies, alightphoenix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menghajarmu, Jeon Jungkook!" Gerutu Wonwoo kesal. Lalu menendang sebuah kaleng soda kosong yang berada didepannya.

 _PLETAK_

"Argh—" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang meringis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Dan sepertinya kaleng soda itu telah mendarat di sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Wonwoo. Lihat saja sekarang. Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang saat ini nyaris saja membentuk _huruf O._ Ia pun segera berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang yang sedang meringis sambil mengusap wajahnya itu.

.

.

.

 **ONE LOVE - CHAPTER 1 _(Keberuntungan atau Sebaliknya?)_**

.

.

.

Saat ini, Wonwoo hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kaleng soda yang ia tendang itu mengenai seseorang? Bahkan ia tak melihat namja jangkung yang tengah berjongkok tak jauh darinya itu."A—Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku tak sengaja" Tanya Wonwoo gugup.

Namja jangkung bername tag _Kim Mingyu_ itu pun segera berdiri. "Yang benar saja, membuang sampah sembarangan! Kau pikir wajahku ini tempat sampah?!"

Lagi. Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya ini tidak mau memaafkannya. Tapi yang benar saja, hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu, masa ia tak mau memaafkannya. Wonwoo kan tidak sengaja. "Maafkan aku! Lagi pula itu bukan sampah milikku"

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan malas. "Lalu kalau itu bukan sampah milikmu, kau bisa seenaknya saja membuang sampah itu ke wajahku?!"

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Namja dihadapannya ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi, ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar. Karena ia menyadari, ini memang salahnya. "Ya ampun! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau malah memperpanjang masalah? Lagi pula kenapa kau berjongkok di tengah jalan seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya? Tadi aku sedang mengikat tali sepatuku" Sahut Mingyu tak kalah kesal sambil menunjuk sepasang sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan itu.

"Ck! Bahkan kau tiba-tiba saja muncul"

"Hey, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa melihat ya? Sejak tadi aku disini. Bahkan aku bisa mendengarmu mengoceh sendiri seperti orang gila" Ucap Mingyu dengan santainya. Namun, terdengar seperti sedang mengejek namja manis itu.

"Apa katamu?" Sepertinya, Wonwoo tambah kesal. Hey, memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau disebut orang gila oleh seseorang yang bahkan mengenalmu saja tidak.

"Orang gila"

Sungguh, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Tapi mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu, hanya membuat kedua indera pendengarannya semakin memanas. Oh ayolah, Kim Mingyu! Ini adalah puncak dari kesabaran seorang _Jeon Wonwoo._ "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Orang gi—Arghh—" Ucapan Mingyu terhenti karena Wonwoo menendang kakinya dengan sangat keras. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mingyu meringis kesakitan. Ia memegangi kakinya yang telah menjadi korban tindak kekerasan namja dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Tapi bagi Mingyu yang melihatnya, senyuman itu lebih pantas jika disebut dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang mengejek. Apa katanya tadi? Senyuman manis? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lenyapkan segera ungkapan itu dari pikiranmu, Kim Mingyu! "Rasakan itu! Dasar tidak sopan!" Ucap Wonwoo kesal. Lalu ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan. Mingyu menahannya. Namja jangkung itu memegangi sebelah tangan Wonwoo. "Apa lagi?!"

"Kau yang tidak sopan! Kenapa tidak meminta maaf?!" Sahut Mingyu sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap horror jari telunjuk Mingyu. Mungkin, jari telunjuk itu akan segera menusuk mata miliknya, jika saja ia tak menepisnya dengan cepat. "Haruskah?" Tanya Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Mingyu. "Tidak mau!" Sahutnya sambil menggeleng.

"Minta maaf padaku!" Pinta Mingyu dengan memaksa.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau minta maaf! Aku hanya mau ke sekolah!" Serunya kesal.

Minggyu mengernyit. Mendengar ucapan namja itu, membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. Ia segera melirik sebuah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Masih pukul setengah tujuh. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi, sebelum namja dihadapannya itu meminta maaf pada dirinya. Tapi kalau ia terus menerus berdebat dengan namja itu, ia bisa terlambat sampai di sekolah. "Ya ampun! Aku juga harus ke sekolah" Ucap Mingyu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun, sebelum Mingyu benar-benar pergi. Kini giliran Wonwoo yang menahan namja itu untuk pergi. "Tunggu!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil memegangi tangan kiri Mingyu. Membuat namja itu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan terpaksa. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dari atas kepala hingga ujung sepatunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah selesai memperhatikan Mingyu, namja bersurai hitam itu pun tersenyum misterius. Mingyu yang melihatnya pun langsung bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras. "Kau juga bersekolah di Pledis High School?"

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Mingyu sambil menepis tangan Wonwoo yang sejak tadi memeganginya.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolah" Ucap Wonwoo yang baru menyadari bahwa seragam sekolah miliknya itu sama persis dengan seragam sekolah yang dikenakan oleh namja dihadapannya itu. Mengingat ia mungkin saja tersesat. Karena Jungkook, adik sepupunya yang kurang ajar itu dengan tega meninggalkan dirinya di tengah jalan seperti ini. Maka, Jeon Wonwoo telah memutuskan bahwa namja jangkung dihadapannya itu, bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya sebagai penunjuk jalan menuju ke sekolah. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan menemanimu berangkat ke sekolah" Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"APA KATAMU?!"

.

.

.

"Telat lagi!" Ucap seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah miliknya itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"V hyung, maafkan aku!" Ucap Jungkook sambil menggaruk surai hitam miliknya itu.

"Kau bangun kesiangan lagi?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Jungkook kesal. Sungguh, ia kesal. Karena ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Jungkook datang terlambat. Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu masalah jika kekasih tampannya ini terlambat menjemputnya. Hanya saja, yang menjadi masalah besar adalah jika Jungkook terlambat datang ke rumahnya. Maka, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua juga bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak. Ini semua karena Wonwoo hyung"

Namja bernama lengkap _Kim Taehyung_ itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Wonwoo?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Kakak sepupu yang kuceritakan padamu, hyung. Dia yang membuatku telat seperti ini" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau telat seperti ini?" Ucap Taehyung sambil menutup pagar rumah miliknya.

"Dia ingin berangkat sekolah bersama kita"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Ucap Taehyung. Kedua matanya menatap ke sekitarnya. Ia sedang mencari keberadaan sesosok namja yang ia ketahui bernama _Jeon Wonwoo_ itu.

"Dia sudah berangkat sekolah sendiri" Sahut Jungkook dengan santainya.

"Memangnya dia tahu jalan ke sekolah?" Tanya Taehyung. Kini kedua namja berbeda usia itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

Jungkook menggedikan kedua bahunya. Sejujurnya saja, ia ragu bahwa kakak sepupunya itu akan menemukan jalan menuju ke sekolah barunya. Terlebih lagi, tadi ia belum memberitahu Wonwoo jalan menuju ke sekolahnya itu. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya bersama kita?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Lalu merangkul Taehyung yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. "Tidak! Nanti dia akan menganggu kita. Dia itu sangatlah menyebalkan hyung!"

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Dia itu manja. Sama sepertimu, hyung" Ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan surai milik Taehyung.

"APA?!" Teriak Taehyung sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung berteriak kesal padanya seperti itu. Apa ia salah berbicara? Mengapa Taehyung terlihat begitu kesal padanya? "Maksudku—"

.

.

.

 _Jeon Wonwoo_ dan _Kim Mingyu._

Sesuai kesepakatan, kedua namja berbeda tingkatan itu kini berjalan menuju ke sekolah bersama. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya, setelah Wonwoo memaksa Mingyu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengannya. Yang sebenarnya, Wonwoo sendiri melakukan semua itu karena terpaksa. Jika saja Jungkook tidak sekejam itu pada dirinya. Mungkin ia tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Sepertinya setelah ini Wonwoo benar-benar akan menghajar adik sepupunya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Sampai kita tiba di sekolah"

Mingyu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Wonwoo. "Pergilah! Aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah bersamamu!"Usir Mingyu.

Namun, bukan Wonwoo namanya. Jika ia, mau menuruti keinginan namja itu begitu saja. "Sudahlah terima saja! Lagi pula ini kan sebagai permintaan maafku!" Sahut Wonwoo sambil merangkul _sok akrab_ pada namja itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo sendiri merasa geli telah bertingkah laku seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mingyu berdecak kesal, lalu mendorong namja di sebelahnya itu pelan. Kemudian, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama. Langkah kaki keduanya pun terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana itu. Wonwoo pun memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia kembali mengernyit bingung. "Apakah ini sekolah?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan namja manis itu terdengar cukup aneh. Hanya saja, Mingyu tidak terlalu menanggapinya. "Kelihatannya?"

"Rumah" Sahut Wonwoo.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung. Lalu menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mustahil! Kalau ini memang rumahku, mungkin aku sudah masuk ke dalam sejak tadi" Sahut Mingyu kesal, lalu berjalan memasuki halaman rumah sederhana itu. Wonwoo tampak berpikir keras. Sedetik yang lalu, namja itu bilang ini bukan rumahnya? Tapi sekarang, ia justru melesat masuk melewati pagar rumah ini. Dasar aneh!

Sepertinya tanpa butuh waktu yang cukup lama, berbagai pertanyaan yang sedang berputar di kepala Wonwoo itu pun terjawab. Sesosok namja tampan, baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah itu. Wonwoo yakin sekali bahwa sesosok namja tampan itu adalah pemilik rumah ini. Mengingat, namja jangkung menyebalkan yang berstatus sebagai penunjuk arahnya menuju ke sekolah itu tidak mengakui bahwa rumah ini adalah miliknya.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik namja tampan itu pada Mingyu yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Orang gila yang kutemukan di jalan" Sahutnya santai.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan. Lalu menatap tidak percaya pada namja manis yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya itu. "Tidak mungkin"

"Annyeong!" Sapa Wonwoo sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia tidak tahu saja, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Mingyu tentang dirinya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau pasti berbohong! Dia itu manis sekali" Pujinya. Yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

"Cih! Manis apanya? Kau ini sedang mengigau ya, Seokmin-ah?" Sahut Mingyu sambil meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri di depan pagar rumah Seokmin.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

Suasana hening telah menyelimuti perjalanan Mingyu, Wonwoo dan juga Seokmin. Namun, hal itu tidak dapat bertahan lama setelah terdengar sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh Seokmin. "Jadi, kau itu siapanya Mingyu?" Tanya Seokmin pada Wonwoo yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan oleh namja ini? Wonwoo tidak tahu. "Mingyu?" Tanyanya yang langsung di balas sebuah anggukan oleh Seokmin.

"Itu namaku!" Sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Jadi, nama namja menyebalkan itu adalah Mingyu. "Oh... Aku—"

"Sudah kukatakan, dia itu orang gila yang kutemukan di jalanan!" Sahut Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat emosi Wonwoo yang telah mereda, kini kembali memuncak.

"APA KATAMU?!"

.

.

.

"V hyung tunggu!" Jungkook berusaha mengejar hyung manisnya yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Taehyung sedang kesal pada Jungkook. Itu terbukti, karena namja manis itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini berusaha mengejarnya.

"Berangkat sendiri sana! Kau bilang aku menyebalkan" Ucap Taehyung kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu, hyung?" Tanyanya bingung.

Taehyung menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. Membiarkan Jungkook berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Kasihan juga kan, kalau namja tampan itu terus-terusan mengejarnya. "Tadi" Sahutnya. Lalu keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak bilang hyung menyebalkan. Aku kan hanya bilang Wonwoo hyung itu manja. Sama sepertimu" Ucap Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Sama saja!"

"Ayolah! Hyung jangan marah seperti itu! Jika terus seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu terlihat semakin manis, hyung!" Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia merangkul namja manis di sebelahnya itu. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa marah padanya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Ya, ia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Kecuali, jika Jungkook merusak koleksi komik Jepang miliknya!

Sungguh, sebetulnya hampir setiap saat Taehyung selalu kesal pada namja muda bermarga _Jeon_ itu. Karena namja itu, selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Seperti saat ini, tanpa disadari oleh Jungkook. Kedua pipi Taehyung telah merona. _'Sialan kau, Jeon Jungkook!' Batinnya._

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu dan juga memakan banyak energi. Karena sejak tadi, selama di perjalanan dari rumah Seokmin sampai tiba di sekolah. Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo terus saja berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Hal itu tentu saja, membuat _Lee Seokmin_ yang berjalan di antara mereka berdua harus menutup rapat-rapat indera pendengaran miliknya itu. Karena ia tentu tidak ingin, indera pendengarannya rusak karena terus menerus mendengarkan perdebatan dua namja itu. Perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya Seokmin tidak akan mau berjalan di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, jika saja keduanya tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu. "Kita sudah sampai" Ucap Seokmin.

Wonwoo memandang sekitarnya. Sebuah gedung sekolah yang lumayan besar. Terdapat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mulai berdatangan. Tapi, meskipun begitu tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mengenali mereka. Di sekolah yang lumayan besar ini, Wonwoo hanya mengenal tiga orang namja. Pertama, _Jeon Jungkook,_ adik sepupunya yang kejam dan berani meninggalkan dirinya di tengah jalan. Kedua, _Kim Mingyu,_ namja jangkung menyebalkan yang berstatus sebagai penunjuk arah ke sekolahnya itu. Dan ketiga, ada _Lee Seokmin,_ yang Wonwoo ketahui adalah teman sekelas Mingyu yang terpaksa menjadi korban sekaligus pendengar setia perang mulut antara dirinya dengan Mingyu. "Bisakah kau—"

"Sekarang kau harus berhenti mengikutiku!" Ucap Mingyu menyela ucapan Wonwoo. "Ayo, Seokmin-ah! Kita pergi ke kelas!" Mingyu merangkul Seokmin.

"Kami duluan ya!" Sahut Seokmin pada Wonwoo yang masih terdiam mematung. Keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Bahkan aku belum sempat bertanya dimana letak ruang guru!" Ucap Wonwoo kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali, Wonwoo menimpuk Mingyu dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan itu. Tapi tidak! Wonwoo tidak mau. Karena sepatunya itu terlalu mahal untuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Di saat Wonwoo tengah bertarung pada pemikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja, ada tendangan sebuah bola yang berasal dari arah lapangan. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, bola berwarna hitam putih itu pun mendarat mulus atau lebih tepatnya menimpuk kepala Wonwoo dengan sangat keras. Membuat Wonwoo langsung merasa pusing seketika, namun tentu saja tidak sampai membuatnya kehilangan kasadaran, apalagi kehilangan ingatannya. Tidak, tidak akan! Wonwoo tidak akan pingsan hanya karena tendangan bola seperti itu. Karena sangat memalukan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. "Arghhh—" Pekiknya. _'Apa lagi ini? Apakah ini balasan atas kaleng soda yang ku tendang tadi pagi? Apakah bocah bernama Mingyu itu pelakunya?'_ Batinnya. Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu menyebalkan. Jeon Jungkook yang meninggalkannya. Mingyu yang keras kepala sekaligus menyebalkan. Dan sekarang bola yang mengenai kepalanya, hingga terasa pusing sekali seperti ini. _'Sial sekali pagi ini!'_ Pikirnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, seharusnya Wonwoo bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Karena jika bukan karena bertemu dengan Mingyu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa tiba di sekolah ini dengan tepat waktu. Jadi sebenarnya, ini adalah keberuntungan miliknya atau mungkin sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menurutku, Wonwoo itu termasuk member yang cukup tinggi. Tapi tetep aja, kalo aku liat masih tinggian Mingyu dari pada si Wonu. Mingyu itu kayak Chanyeol, yang dari dulu sering disebut sebagai tiang listrik di banyak FF. Sedangkan di BTS, aku rasa semua member tingginya hampir sama rata. Kecuali, aku tau siapa yang paling pendek #lirikJiminSuga. Kkkk~ Tenang, tenang! Aku ga bermaksud mengejek mereka kok. Lagian Suga, PCY sama Wonwoo itu ultimate biasku. Haha :D**

 **Oh iya, untuk next chapter bakalan ada satu couple lain yang muncul. Dan aku mau nanya sama kalian. Kalau ada seorang namja yang agak kalem, ramah, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong #plak. Maksudku, di chapter depan Wonwoo kan pasti punya temen baru, nah kira-kira namja yang cocok (agak kalem dan super baik) jadi temennya Wonu siapa? Pilih ya! Satu aja tapi! :D**

 **\- Hong Jisoo.**

 **\- Wen Junhui.**

 **\- Park Jimin.**

 **Sebenernya aku udah dapet cast yang cocok, tapi aku mau tau siapa yang paling kalian suka untuk peran itu! Jadi pilih satu ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D**


	3. 2 - Kekasih Baru? Yang Benar Saja!

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : dyanrosdiana**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Park Jungsoo**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **PAIRING :**

 **Meanie, KookV, SoonHoon**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih ingat dengan voting yang aku adakan di chapter yang lalu? Ya, pemenangnya adalah _Hong 'Joshua' Jisoo._ Jadi untuk yang memilih Jun dan Jimin, mohon maaf ya! ^^ Mereka pasti akan muncul, jika diperlukan kok! Jadi jangan khawatir! :D**

 **Dan wooaaah~ Aku ngga nyangka banget, kalau ternyata banyak yang suka sama FF ini! :D**

 **Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia mampir, follow, favorite dan review FF ini! ^^**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **BSion,** **gg0098, MIKKIkane, kookies, ByZLN1004xx, SJMK95, kureyrey, Karina,**

 **Ririsasa, alightphoenix,** **ErllaUji96, mmeanie, AXXL70,**

 **jishuahong, Inne751, NichanJung, Nyanyanyanya, wonwon, Nadya797**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arghhh—" Pekiknya. _'Apa lagi ini? Apakah ini balasan atas kaleng soda yang ku tendang tadi pagi? Apakah bocah bernama Mingyu itu pelakunya?'_ Batinnya. Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu menyebalkan. Jeon Jungkook yang meninggalkannya. Mingyu yang keras kepala sekaligus menyebalkan. Dan sekarang bola yang mengenai kepalanya, hingga terasa pusing seperti ini. _'Sial sekali pagi ini!'_ Pikirnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, seharusnya Wonwoo bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Karena jika bukan karena bertemu dengan Mingyu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa tiba di sekolah ini dengan tepat waktu. Jadi sebenarnya, ini adalah keberuntungan miliknya atau mungkin sebaliknya?

.

.

.

 **ONE LOVE - CHAPTER 2 _(Kekasih Baru? Yang Benar Saja!)_**

.

.

.

Wonwoo meringis pelan, karena kepalanya yang baru saja terkena tendangan bola itu masih terasa berdenyut. Jika ia boleh mengingat kembali, serangkaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi sejak dirinya mulai berangkat sekolah, hingga kini ia telah tiba di sekolah. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak habis pikir, kenapa hari pertamanya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini terasa begitu sangat err—sial.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik, entah karena ia khawatir atau mungkin takut pada Wonwoo. Tunggu! Takut pada Wonwoo? Untuk apa? Wonwoo kan bukan seekor singa!

"Hanya sedikit sakit" Ucap Wonwoo dengan jujur sambil tersenyum canggung. Hey, memangnya siapa yang tidak merasakan sakit? Jika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan bola yang cukup keras datang menghampirimu dan kau pun tak sanggup bergerak untuk menghindarinya. Sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa, bola tersebut harus mendarat di salah satu bagian tubuhmu. Terutama, kepalamu.

"Maafkan aku ya!" Sahut seorang namja bermata sipit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Kenapa ada dua orang namja yang menghampirinya? Apa mereka berdua ini adalah tersangka utama atas kasus penendangan bola ini? Tak mau ambil pusing, Wonwoo pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia segera menjabat uluran tangan namja sipit itu. "Tak apa" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lihatlah! Ini semua karena kau tidak bisa menangkap bolanya, Soonyoung-ah!" Pekik namja lainnya yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil dibandingkan ketiga orang namja itu. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kesal ke arah namja bermata sipit yang diketahui bernama Soonyoung itu.

 _Kwon Soonyoung,_ namja bermata sipit itu pun mendelik kesal ke arah namja pendek yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu. "Kau sendiri yang menendang bolanya tidak benar! Kenapa malah menyalahkanku, Jihoon-ah?" Gerutunya kesal.

Namja tampan yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menonton kedua namja yang tengah bertengkar itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia merasa malu dengan tingkah kekanakan kedua temannya itu. "Teman-teman, bisakah kalian hentikan?!" Tanyanya sekaligus memerintah.

"Tapi Soonyoung yang memulainya duluan, hyung!"

"Enak saja! Kau duluan yang memulainya! Jisoo hyung bahkan melihat kalau kau menendang bolanya terlalu keras!"

Wonwoo bingung. Kedua namja dihadapannya ini saling berdebat hanya karena sebuah bola telah mendarat di kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia jadi kembali teringat tentang pertengkaran kecil atau mungkin sebenarnya pertengkaran besarnya dengan seorang namja bernama Mingyu tadi pagi. Tak ingin melihat kedua namja dihadapannya itu berdebat lebih lanjut. Wonwoo pun mulai membuka suaranya. "Hey, sudah hentikan! Jangan berdebat lagi! Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja" Pinta Wonwoo dengan sedikit berteriak.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Wonwoo, kedua namja itu pun langsung terdiam. Kedua namja itu pun menatap Wonwoo dengan perasaan khawatir. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya namja pendek bersurai pink lembut itu.

Wonwoo yang di tatap seperti itu pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau dari kelas mana? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya" Ujar Soonyoung yang merasa asing terhadap wajah Wonwoo.

"Itu karena selama ini, kau hanya melihat Jihoon saja. Lain kali perhatikan sekitarmu juga, Soonyoung-ah!" Sahut namja tampan bername tag _Hong Jisoo_ itu. Ia pun terkekeh pelan, saat Soonyoung mulai menatapnya tajam. Mereka tak sadar bahwa namja mungil bernama lengkap _Lee Jihoon_ itu sedang tersipu malu.

"Sebenarnya aku siswa baru di sekolah ini" Ucap Wonwoo yang membuat ketiga namja itu sedikit terkejut. "Jadi bisakah aku bertanya dimana letak ruang guru?" Lanjutnya lagi. Wonwoo harus segera pergi ke ruang guru. Karena yang ia ingat, pamannya atau ayah kandung dari adik sepupunya Jeon Jungkook, menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui Park Seonsaengnim setelah dirinya tiba di sekolah. Sebetulnya, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, pamannya itu menyuruh Jungkook untuk menemaninya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ya kalian tahu sendiri kan?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarmu!" Ucap Soonyoung sambil merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Keduanya baru akan berjalan, namun sesuatu menghalangi mereka. Sebelah tangan milik Jisoo, memegangi kerah baju seragam milik Soonyoung dari arah belakang _(karena rasanya tidak mungkin jika itu adalah tangan Jihoon)._ Hal itu tentu saja, membuat namja bermata sipit itu menoleh dengan terpaksa ke arah pelaku. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tentu saja mengantarnya" Sahut Soonyoung sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hanya berdua saja?!" Sahut Jihoon dengan tenang namun terdengar menyeramkan bagi yang mendengarnya. Soonyoung pun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk surainya yang tak gatal itu.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan ini atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak sama sekali, Wonwoo pun melepas rangkulan namja bernama Soonyoung itu. Ia pun tersenyum canggung. "Beritahu saja dimana letaknya! Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

Melihat Wonwoo seperti itu, sebenarnya Jihoon agak sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Soonyoung itu agak sedikit tidak waras dan juga sedikit genit. Sedangkan Jihoon, namja pendek itu mudah sekali marah dan juga mudah cemburu. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah siswa baru itu, Jisoo sangat tidak yakin kalau Soonyoung tidak akan err—menggodanya. "Kau denganku saja" Sahut Jisoo sambil tersenyum kalem.

Wonwoo pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah... Baiklah!" Kedua namja itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru.

"Antarkan dia sampai ke ruang guru, hyung!" Teriak Jihoon. Membuat Jisoo dan Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

"Oh iya, siswa baru. Kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Uhm... Namaku Hong Jisoo dan siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Mustahil! Mana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui nama kekasihmu sendiri?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menatap tidak percaya pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk dihadapannya itu. Ketahuilah, kini kedua namja itu sedang berada di dalam kelasnya. Dan sejak tadi, Seokmin terus saja melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang namja manis, yang menurut Mingyu sangat tidak penting itu.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang kali? Dia itu bukan kekasihku!"

"Begitukah?"

"Lagi pula aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali" Sahut Mingyu sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Jika kalian tidak saling mengenal, lalu kenapa kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia sangat penasaran rupanya.

"Hey! Yang berangkat bersamanya kan bukan hanya aku saja! Tadi, kau sendiri juga berangkat bersamanya kan? Lalu apakah kau sendiri mengenalnya?" Sahut Mingyu gemas sambil menahan emosi.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Tidak. Dia itu kan datang bersamamu. Jadi kupikir dia adalah temanmu atau mungkin kekasihmu"

Mingyu mendesah frustasi. Seokmin itu kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Sudah Mingyu katakan berulang kali, bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal namja gila yang ia temui di jalanan tadi. Tapi sepertinya, Seokmin tidak percaya dan tetap berusaha keras untuk menyelidiki kasus menyebalkan ini. "Bisa kita ganti topik yang lain?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Apa mungkin kau tertarik pada namja itu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli. Yang langsung saja di sambut oleh sebuah tatapan tajam sahabatnya itu. "Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kau kan belum punya pacar, Mingyu-ya! Kupikir kalian berdua telihat cocok jika bersama" Sahut Seokmin sambil terkikik geli.

Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan namja yang sudah ia kenal sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 7 itu. Ia pun segera menggulung sebuah buku tulis yang berada di atas mejanya itu, lalu memukulnya keras ke arah kepala Seokmin. Membuat namja yang tengah terkikik geli itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah usahamu untuk mendekati bocah smp bernama Boo Seungkwan itu sudah berhasil?!"

"Jangan bahas itu! Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Bocah bule itu sungguh beruntung!" Ucap Seokmin miris. Wajahnya langsung kusut, berbanding terbalik saat dia sedang menjahili Mingyu tadi.

Kali ini Mingyu yang terkikik geli. Ia tahu betul, bahwa Seokmin sedang naksir seorang namja kelas 9. Tapi sayangnya, ia langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ketika ia tahu, bahwa _Boo Seungkwan_ telah memiliki kekasih seorang bule tampan. Sebenarnya, Seokmin bisa saja menjadi orang ketiga dan merebut Seungkwan dari namja bule bernama _Choi Hansol_ itu. Tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Seokmin kan tidak sekejam itu. "Lebih baik kau urusi saja dulu urusanmu itu!"

Jeon Jungkook, namja yang berstatus sebagai teman sebangku Kim Mingyu itu baru saja tiba di kelasnya. Ia meletakan tas hitam miliknya itu di atas meja. Lalu menempati bangkunya yang berada di paling pojok ruangan itu. Jungkook menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan perasaan gelisah. Membuat kedua temannya, Mingyu dan Seokmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu pun bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook. Yang di tanya hanya diam saja.

"Apa kau sakit? Atau mungkin kau sedang bertengkar dengan hyung manismu itu?" Sahut Seokmin.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Jungkook baik-baik saja. Jungkook tidak sakit, apalagi bertengkar dengan hyung manisnya itu. Ia hanya sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah ia tinggalkan sendirian di tengah jalanan. _'Apa Wonwoo hyung sudah tiba ya?'_ Pikirnya. Jungkook kembali mendesah frustasi, ketika ucapan Taehyung kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Di perjalanan tadi, Taehyung menceramahinya habis-habisan. Taehyung juga mengatakan bahwa nanti ia tidak mau pulang sekolah bersama Jungkook. Ia bilang ini adalah hukuman karena telah meninggalkan Wonwoo, _hyungnya itu._ Dan yang lebih parah, Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang bersama _Park Jimin, sahabatnya._ Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar iri atau mungkin cemburu ya?

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Jungkook menatap malas kedua temannya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya menurut kalian, aku ini kenapa?"

Di saat mereka bertiga tengah berbincang-bincang tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang yeoja masuk ke kelas itu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian ketiga namja itu. "Yoora-ya, apa namja yang tadi bersama sunbae favoritmu itu adalah kekasihnya?" Tanya seorang yeoja bernama lengkap _Park Jihan_ pada yeoja bersurai hitam pendek disebelahnya itu.

Yeoja bername tag _Kim Yoora_ itu hanya menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya. Kini keduanya menempati tempat duduk mereka yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat duduk Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Rasanya sulit di percaya, jika namja itu benar-benar kekasihnya" Sahut Jihan.

Yoora menganggukan kepalanya. "Bahkan aku tidak mengenali sama sekali wajah namja itu"

Mingyu yang mendengar jelas percakapan keduanya pun tampak sedang berpikir keras. Ia tahu betul, siapa sunbae favorit yang dimaksudkan oleh mereka berdua. Hanya saja, siapa namja yang bersamanya itu? _'Aku harus bertanya langsung pada Jisoo hyung!'_ Batinnya penasaran. Karena seingat Mingyu, namja itu tidak pernah dekat dengan seseorang secara khusus.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bertanya-tanya tentang seorang namja yang bersama Jisoo. Jungkook justru bersikap seakan-akan ia telah mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang dibicarakan itu. _'Aku yakin. Itu pasti Wonwoo hyung!'_ Batinnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Wonwoo sedang berada di ruang guru. Ia tengah duduk sambil menghadap ke arah seorang pria tampan yang saat ini sedang melihat data pribadi miliknya itu. "Jadi kau yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo? Kakak sepupu dari Jeon Jungkook?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Wonwoo. Ia masih fokus pada kertas di depannya itu.

"I—Iya. Benar"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu, kemudian menatap Wonwoo. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan! Namaku, Park Jungsoo. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari pamanmu itu. Dan dia menitipkanmu padaku, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku bukan wali kelasmu. Melainkan wali kelas adik sepupumu itu. Tapi aku bertanggung jawab padamu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi siapa wali kelasku?"

Jungsoo menunjuk ke arah seorang pria muda yang sedang duduk di pojok ruang guru. "Apa kau bisa melihat seorang guru muda yang sedang duduk di sana?" Wonwoo menatap pria muda yang di maksud oleh Park Seonsaengnim. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah wali kelasmu. Dia itu guru yang sulit sekali ditebak. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau tidak bertingkah macam-macam! Sekarang pergilah, temui dia!" Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, seonsaengnim"

Kini Wonwoo pun mulai berjalan menghampiri seorang pria muda tampan bernama _Cho Kyuhyun_ itu. "Jeon Wonwoo. Seorang siswa pindahan dari Changwon. Merupakan kakak sepupu dari siswa kelas 10 yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya, karena sering tidak mengerjakan PR, sering membolos beberapa pelajaran, bahkan membolos sekolah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mendengar penuturan lengkap dari wali kelasnya itu pun terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. _'Darimana dia tahu semua itu?'_ Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tingkah Wonwoo pun tersenyum. "Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu Wonwoo-ssi. Sebagai wali kelas yang baik. Bukankah sudah seharusnya, aku mengetahui siapa itu calon siswaku?" Ucapnya seolah mengetahui apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo.

"I—Iya" Sahut Wonwoo gugup.

"Sekarang mari kita pergi ke kelas!"

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas yang cukup ramai itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat hening. Ketika seorang guru muda masuk ke dalamnya bersama dengan seorang siswa yang tampak asing bagi sebagian besar penghuni kelas ini.

"Anak-anak duduklah dengan tenang! Hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru" Ucap Kyuhyun pada seluruh muridnya itu.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas itu pun menatap ke arah Wonwoo yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti sedang berbisik sesuatu mengenai siswa baru itu. Mungkin mereka sedang menilai penampilan Wonwoo yang saat ini terlihat sangat manis sekaligus tampan itu.

Wonwoo yang diperhatikan oleh seluruh isi kelas itu pun tersenyum ramah. Tidak mungkin kan, jika ia menunjukan wajah menyebalkan di depan teman-teman barunya itu? Yang ada bisa dijauhi, kalau ia memasang wajah seperti itu. Wonwoo terkejut ketika kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok dua namja yang telah ia temui di lapangan tadi.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hi, perkenalkan! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku adalah siswa pindahan dari Changwon. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik. Dan kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jun" Ucap Kyuhyun. Soonyoung pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Lalu menunjukan tempat duduk Jun yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduknya dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo pun terkekeh pelan. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di baris pojok, nomor dua dari belakang.

"Kenalkan! Namaku Wen Junhui" Bisik seorang namja yang kini telah menjadi teman sebangku Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku Wonwoo. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa sekelas" Sahut Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Oh iya. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Dan si pendek di sebelahku ini adalah Lee Jihoon" Bisiknya sambil melirik Jihoon.

Jihoon yang merasa disebut namanya itu pun menatap tajam ke arah Soonyoung. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon "Tidak ada"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kelakuan kedua namja itu pun berdehem pelan. "Soonyoung-ssi, Jihoon-ssi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang, namun terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

"Tidak ada—"

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan ceramah dan juga penjelasan materi yang cukup panjang lebar sekaligus membosankan itu. Akhirnya bel tanda jam istirahat dimulai itu pun berbunyi cukup keras. Membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas itu pun tampak bersorak gembira, karena telah melewati pelajaran guru muda yang cukup menegangkan itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Jun sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, ingin ke kantin bersama kami?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memasukan semua peralatan sekolah miliknya itu ke dalam tas.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali ke kantin. Tapi, ada seseorang yang harus ia temui dengan segera. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan adik sepupunya itu. "Aku ingin ke kantin. Tapi kalian duluan saja! Aku harus menemui seseorang dulu" Ucapnya.

"Siapa?" Sahut Soonyoung penasaran.

"Adik sepupuku"

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Jun.

Wonwoo ingin menerima ajakan itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau merepotkan teman barunya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Kalian ke kantin saja!"

.

.

.

"Huh! Kelas 10-A, 10-B, 10-C. Kenapa banyak sekali? Yang mana ya kelasnya? Aku kan tidak tahu dimana ruangan kelas Jungkook. Apa aku harus bertanya pada seseorang?" Gerutu Wonwoo saat ia melihat begitu banyak sekali ruangan kelas 10 dihadapannya itu. Rasanya ia sedikit menyesal, karena telah menolak tawaran bagus dari seorang namja bernama _Wen Junhui_ itu. Seharusnya, ia membiarkan Jun menemaninya untuk mencari kelas Jungkook. Seharusnya, ia membiarkan dirinya untuk merepotkan Jun. Lagi pula, sekarang Jun itu temannya kan? Bukankah Wonwoo juga sudah biasa merepotkan orang lain? Seperti tadi pagi misalnya.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa terpanggil itu pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika mendapati seorang namja yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya ke ruang guru tadi pagi, tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Sunbae?"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan seformal itu padaku! Panggil saja aku hyung!" Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo pun terkekeh pelan. "Iya, baiklah. Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Aku ingin ke kantin. Kau temani aku ya?" Sahut Jisoo sambil merangkul akrab namja yang usianya tujuh bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin menolak, karena belum menemukan Jungkook. Tapi, mengingat namja di sebelahnya ini sudah begitu baik padanya dan juga perut Wonwoo yang mulai terasa lapar. Ia pun segera menyetujui ajakan Jisoo. "Baiklah"

Namun, di saat keduanya baru akan berjalan menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba saja, Wonwoo melihat sesosok namja jangkung menyebalkan yang ia temui tadi pagi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu. Namja itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan kelas 10. _'Hey, apa dia masih kelas 10? Tapi kenapa dia tinggi sekali?'_ Pikirnya. Sepertinya Mingyu akan berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Wonwoo harus segera pergi, sebelum bocah bernama Mingyu itu melihatnya. "Hyung, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelasku" Ucap Wonwoo yang langsung membalik badannya. Membelakangi Jisoo dan juga Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Uhm itu... Sebenarnya aku harus—"

"Jisoo hyung!" Sapa Mingyu. Terlambat! _Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, Jeon Wonwoo!_ Mingyu sudah berada di belakangmu sekarang! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya Mingyu dan Jisoo sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Apa mereka itu kakak beradik? Sama seperti dirinya dan Jungkook?

Jisoo yang disebut namanya itu pun menoleh. "Mingyu? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau ada disini hyung?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak juga. Uhm... Ingin ke kantin bersamaku, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu. Sungguh, saat ini Wonwoo berharap sekali, _agar Jisoo menolak ajakan namja itu._

"Kau mau mentraktirku ya? Tumben sekali" Sahut Jisoo sambil terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku sering mentraktirmu!" Ucap Mingyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Oh iya. Siapa dia?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyikut lengan Jisoo. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

 _'Kena kau, Jeon Wonwoo!'_ Batinnya pasrah. Kali ini, Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap agar namja itu tidak membuat emosinya kembali memuncak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua ide yang melintas di otak, langsung aku ketik di word. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Tapi, aku berharap kalian ngga kecewa dengan chapter ini! :D**

 **Oh iya. Mungkin ini akan sedikit panjang, karna aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang FF ini! Jadi kalau males baca ocehanku, bisa langsung pergi ke kolom review ya! :v**

 ** _Satu._ Masalah hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Pairing mereka itu KookV! Dan bukan VKook! Kenapa KookV? Karna yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi sepupu Wonwoo itu seorang seme/? Sebetulnya ide awal FF ini, castnya itu bukan Meanie. Melainkan Park Minjung, OC seorang yeoja yang aku buat, Park Jimin yang menjadi sepupunya, dan Kim Taehyung yang saat ini diperankan oleh Mingyu. Jadi ya begitulah~ Lagipula, aku itu lebih suka V Uke! Dengan seme seluruh member BTS, kecuali Suga :v Jadi aku minta maaf untuk VKook shipper, karna di FF ini Jungkook menjadi seme! :D**

 ** _Dua._ Kenapa Wonwoo dapet peran jadi cowok badung? Padahal biasanya dapet peran cowok dingin kayak es. Itu karna menurutku, Wonwoo itu serba guna/? Dia itu cocok dapet peran jadi cowok yang dinginnya kayak es kutub. Dan dia juga cocok dapet peran jadi cowok yang manja, nakal, ngeselin, sampe ga bisa diem kayak cacing kepanasan/? Pas di Special Video Mansae Part Switch. Menurutku Wonwoo lucu banget disitu. Terlebih, di saat yang lain teriak mansae bareng-bareng, dia malah misah sendirian kayak bocah ilang :D**

 **Ah... Sudahlah! Maaf kepanjangan! :D**

 **Masih bersedia membaca FF ini? Sampai jumpa di next chapter! :D**


	4. 3 - Kau Tahu? Aku Bukan Pembohong!

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : dyanrosdiana**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks banget ya untuk para pembaca! Aku senyum-senyum sendiri waktu baca semua review dari kalian. Dan maaf, karena ga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Hihihi :D**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **wonwon, Ririsasa, riani98, BSion, Inne751, kimtaejin, ninoel, NichanJung, kureyrey, kookies, inisapaseh, elfishynurul, babyhansol, wan UKISS, Rie411, BLUEFIRE0805**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Sahut Jisoo.

Mingyu menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Tidak juga. Uhm... Ingin ke kantin bersamaku, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu. Sungguh, saat ini Wonwoo berharap sekali, _agar Jisoo menolak ajakan namja itu._

"Kau mau mentraktirku ya? Tumben sekali" Sahut Jisoo sambil terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku ini sering mentraktirmu!" Ucap Mingyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Oh iya. Siapa dia?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyikut lengan Jisoo. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

' _Kena kau, Jeon Wonwoo!'_ Batin Wonwoo dengan pasrahnya. Kali ini, ia hanya bisa berharap agar namja bernama Mingyu itu tidak membuat emosinya kembali memuncak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE LOVE- CHAPTER 3 _(Kau Tahu? Aku Bukan Seorang Pembohong!)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar kau punya kekasih baru. Apakah itu dia hyung?" Bisik Mingyu sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Jisoo.

"Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku" Sahut Jisoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pembohong, hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku huh?! Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi ya? Dasar menyebalkan!" Omel Mingyu yang membuat Jisoo terkekeh geli dengan tingkah kekanakannya itu.

Wonwoo yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan keduanya sedari tadi, hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Mingyu mengira bahwa ia adalah kekasih barunya Jisoo? Dan apa itu tadi? Apakah Mingyu sedang merajuk pada Jisoo? Tidak mungkin!

"Yaampun! Mingyu-ya, berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu! Dan lagi, jangan membuat gosip yang tidak jelas seperti tadi!" Sahut Jisoo sambil mengacak pelan surai namja yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu menata kembali surai hitamnya yang sempat diacak-acak oleh Jisoo, dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Siapa yang membuat gosip? Kupikir itu adalah kenyataan. Dan siapa namja di sebelahmu itu hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lagi sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

Jisoo tersenyum manis. Ia merangkul Wonwoo dan membalikan tubuh namja itu agar menghadap ke arah Mingyu. "Mingyu-ya, kenalkan! Ini adalah Wonwoo, teman baruku. Dan Wonwoo, dia adalah Mingyu, sahabatku" Ucap Jisoo memperkenalkan keduanya.

Mingyu menatap heran pada namja yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh _Jisoo,_ sahabatnya itu. Karena sejak tadi, namja yang ia ketahui bernama Wonwoo itu selalu saja diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Mingyu merasa, namja dihadapannya itu tak mau menatapnya atau mungkin tidak mau berkenalan dengannya. Entahlah, Mingyu tidak tahu alasan namja dihadapannya itu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Lagi pula Mingyu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. "Kim Mingyu" Ucap Mingyu memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"J—Jeon Wonwoo" Sahut Wonwoo sambil menjabat uluran tangan Mingyu. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya itu dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya takut bahwa Mingyu akan kembali mengoceh tidak jelas setelah melihat wajahnya nanti.

Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia hanya tidak percaya, bahwa namja yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh sahabatnya itu adalah namja aneh yang ia temui tadi pagi. "Kau? Kau kan orang gila yang kutemui—Argh" Ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika Wonwoo menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras. Namja jangkung itu meringis pelan sambil menatap Wonwoo sebal.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku benar-benar akan meninju wajahmu!" Sahut Wonwoo sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Jisoo heran. Ia menatap kedua namja itu secara bergantian.

"Tidak!" Sahut Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan. Keduanya pun saling menatap tajam.

"Woah! Kalian kompak sekali!" Puji Jisoo sambil merangkul Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Membiarkan dirinya berdiri di antara kedua namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Bahkan aku yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Mingyu, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu sampai sekompak itu" Sahutnya lagi sambil terkikik geli. Entah, saat ini dia sedang memuji tentang kekompakan yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, ia sedang mengejek keduanya.

"Kau ini berbicara apa sih hyung?"

"Berbicara tentang kita, Mingyu-ya" Sahut Jisoo asal.

"Bicaramu semakin aneh saja hyung! Apa karena kau bertemu dengannya?" Ucap Mingyu sekenanya sambil melepas rangkulan Jisoo. Namun, secara tak sadar. Ucapannya itu membuat Wonwoo memanas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo kesal. Ia menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi ke kantin! Wonwoo-ya kau harus ikut juga ya?" Ucap Jisoo dengan santainya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang berjalan santai menuju ruangan kelas 12. Ia ingin pergi menemui kekasihnya, _Kim Taehyung._ Wajah tampannya itu terlihat sangat ceria dan berseri-seri. Ia pun selalu tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang yang menyapa dirinya. Dengan wajah tampan dan sikap yang kelihatan sangat ramah seperti itu, maka tak heran jika Jungkook memiliki banyak fans dari berbagai tingkatan kelas. "Jimin hyung!" Panggil Jungkook ketika melihat seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Namja bernama lengkap _Park Jimin_ itu pun menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang terbuka. "Apakah V hyung ada di dalam?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat ke dalam kelas. Ia sedang mencari keberadan Taehyung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Dia sedang pergi ke kantin bersama Jisoo. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal padamu" Sahut Jimin sambil terkikik geli.

Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin malas. _'Bersama Jisoo hyung? Apa benar begitu ya?'_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Jiminnie, aku belum selesai menyalinnya. Jadi bukumu aku bawa pulang saja ya!" Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam kelas. Namja manis itu tengah berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"V hyung?" Gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi setelah itu, ia menatap sebal ke arah Jimin yang saat ini tersenyum kikuk padanya. Namja itu pun hanya menggedikan kedua bahunya tanpa berkata-kata.

Taehyung yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Jungkook pun terkejut. Saat ini, ia hanya mampu merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ya, sepertinya Taehyung sangat menyesal telah menghampiri Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa hyung? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Jimin hyung bilang, kau sedang pergi ke kantin bersama Jisoo hyung" Sahut Jungkook sambil melirik ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung menatap sebal ke arah Jimin. Yang ditatap pun hanya mampu menggedikan kedua bahunya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Uhm—Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Jadi, sampai nanti ya!" Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan terburu meninggalkan kedua namja yang mungkin saja akan menghajarnya setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh si pendek itu untuk membohongiku hyung?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu" Ucap Taehyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan berbohong padaku hyung!" Pinta Jungkook dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Tapi, aku tidak percaya!"

"Terserah kau saja! Memangnya kapan kau percaya padaku, Jeon Jungkook?!" Sahut Taehyung kesal. Lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya, tanpa peduli bahwa kekasihnya itu masih setia berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Yak! Hyung, tunggu dulu!" Ucap Jungkook sambil berlari kecil mengejar Taehyung.

"Apa lagi huh?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Ia tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduknya itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan saja bicaramu! Setelah itu kau bisa pergi dari kelasku!" Ucap Taehyung sambil menempati tempat duduknya itu.

Namun, bukannya pergi dari kelas itu. Jungkook justru menempati tempat duduk milik Jimin yang berada tepat di sebelah Taehyung. "Kau tidak ke kantin, hyung?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam miliknya. Yang ternyata, itu adalah sebuah tempat makanan berwarna biru langit. Ia pun segera membuka penutup tempat makanan itu. "Tadi ibuku memasak ini untukku" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan nasi goreng buatan ibunya.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia sangat tergoda dengan aroma lezat yang berasal dari nasi goreng buatan calon mertuanya itu.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hmm—Tentu saja" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tempat makanan berwarna biru langit itu pada Jungkook. Yang langsung saja di santap dengan lahap oleh namja tampan itu. "Kau harusnya tahu, bahwa aku tidak membohongimu!" Sahut Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang melahap nasi goreng buatan ibu tercintanya itu.

"Tapi... Kenapa tadi Jimin hyung berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menguyah seluruh makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah"

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Ia masih penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin menemuimu. Karena saat ini, aku sedang kesal padamu. Itu saja" Ucap Taehyung dengan santainya yang membuat Jungkook langsung tersedak begitu saja. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Sahutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook.

"Air! Uhuk... Uhuk..." Seru Jungkook dengan bersusah payah.

Taehyung pun segera mengambil botol minum miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Lalu menyodorkan botol berisi air mineral itu kepada Jungkook. "Minumlah!"

Jungkook pun segera mengambil botol itu dengan cepat. Lalu meneguk air mineral itu hingga menyisakan seperempat botol tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Taehyung yang tadi. Pantas saja jika Jimin berbohong padanya. Karena menurut Jungkook (Dari jawaban polos atau mungkin jawaban bodoh kekasihnya itu), sebenarnya secara tidak langsung, Taehyung telah menyuruh Jimin untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya bertemu dengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara Mingyu dengan Wonwoo, dan Jisoo yang berperan penting sebagai penengah di antara mereka berdua. Maka, disinilah mereka berakhir sekarang. Ketiganya menempati sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin sekolah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan. Sedangkan Jisoo, namja manis sekaligus tampan dan juga kalem itu duduk di sebelah kanan Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan minumanku" Ucap Jisoo sambil memperhatikan semua pesanan di atas meja. Tiga piring nasi goreng dan hanya ada dua botol air mineral.

"Uhm—Ini untukmu saja, hyung! Biar aku mengambilnya lagi" Sahut Wonwoo dengan sangat bersemangat. Tapi semangatnya itu langsung memudar begitu saja, ketika ia melihat Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang mengambilnya. Kau temani Mingyu saja!" Sahut Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo bersama Mingyu.

Kini, tempat duduk yang dapat menampung enam orang manusia itu, hanya terisi dua orang saja. Ya, hanya tersisa Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu saja. Wonwoo pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng miliknya itu dengan lahap. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo saja. "Kenapa kau mendekati Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Dia yang mendekatiku duluan" Ucapnya.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Pembohong! Menyebalkan!"

"Yak! Aku ini sedang tidak berbohong tahu!" Sahut Wonwoo kesal sambil mengarahkan sendok yang berada digenggamannya itu kepada Mingyu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo malas.

"Terserah!" Ucap Wonwoo singkat. Saat ini, ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan siapapun, terutama dengan Mingyu. Karena jika ia terus berdebat dengan namja dihadapannya itu, yang ada ia akan kehilangan selera makannya saat itu juga. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati nasi goreng miliknya itu.

Kedua namja itu, saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Wonwoo yang menikmati makanan dihadapannya. Dan Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan malas pun mulai ikut melahap makanannya.

"Sepertinya, aku menyesal telah menolak ajakan Jun. Tahu begitu, tadi aku bersamanya saja untuk mencari Jungkook" Gerutu Wonwoo di sela-sela makannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal.

Mingyu yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu pun langsung tersedak, ketika ia mendengar nama seseorang yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini, Mingyu sedang tersedak makanan. Sebenarnya saat ini, Wonwoo ingin sekali tertawa sekeras mungkin. Karena menurutnya, wajah namja dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat lucu. Eh, apa dia katakan tadi? Lucu? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Wonwoo harus membuang kata itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. "Pffftt—Kau kenapa, Mingyu-ssi?" Tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. "Ini minumlah!" Ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral milik Mingyu kepada sang pemilik.

Mingyu pun merampas botol air mineral miliknya itu dari tangan Wonwoo. Kemudian, ia meneguk rakus air mineral didalamnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Mingyu setelah menghabiskan minumannya itu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Yang tadi kau katakan?!" Seru Mingyu kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Pembohong!"

"Kau tahu? Aku itu bukanlah seorang pembohong! Jadi, aku tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan bodohmu itu" Sahut Wonwoo.

Di saat keduanya kembali terlibat pada suatu perdebatan yang sangat tidak penting. Tiba-tiba saja, Jisoo dan Seokmin datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Jisoo menempati tempat duduknya yang semula. Sedangkan Seokmin, namja tampan itu menempati tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah kiri Mingyu.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu lama meninggalkan kalian berdua! Tadi, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokmin dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya mengantri makanan" Ucap Jisoo sambil terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, hyung! Karena aku, makananmu keburu dingin" Ucap Seokmin dengan perasaan sedikit agak menyesal. Lalu tak sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang ia temui tadi pagi. "Uh—Kau? Kau kan kekasih Mingyu yang tadi pagi?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menunjuk Wonwoo.

Saat ini, rasanya Mingyu ingin sekali melempar seluruh isi nasi goreng milik Jisoo, ke wajah sahabatnya yang bernama _Lee Seokmin_ itu. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu terpaksa harus mengurungkan niat buruknya itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin melihat Jisoo kelaparan jika dirinya menumpahkan seluruh isi nasi goreng itu ke wajah Seokmin. Dan ia juga tidak ingin melihat Seokmin menahan malu jika wajahnya akan kacau setelah itu. Tidak, Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan semua hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Ya, tentu saja tidak! Mingyu itu kan namja yang baik hati.

"Jisoo hyung" Panggil Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara bersamaan. Membuat Jisoo dan juga Seokmin menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jisoo berdehem pelan. "Ada apa?" Jisoo mengernyit heran. Ia menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Kau duluan!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak! Kau saja yang duluan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah—Tidak jadi" Ucap Mingyu dengan santainya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu!" Balas Wonwoo sekenanya.

Jisoo dan Seokmin yang memperhatikan keduanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Jisoo heran.

"Tidak ada" Sahut Mingyu sambil menatap Jisoo malas.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dilengannya itu sekilas. Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. "Uhm—Hyung, aku sudah selesai menghabiskan semuanya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus segera menemui seseorang" Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada agak sedikit gugup.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau tidak ingin ditemani oleh Mingyu?"

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu dengan segera, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu hyung!" Sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja tadi.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi. Jisoo dan Seokmin melanjutkan kembali melahap makanannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia masih menatap kepergian namja manis bernama Wonwoo itu. "Uhm—Hyung, sepertinya aku juga harus segera pergi"

"Kemana?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Mingyu heran.

"Kau mau kemana, bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini huh?" Sahut Seokmin kesal karena sedari tadi Mingyu terus meninggalkannya.

Mingyu memutar matanya malas. "Kau habiskan saja semua makananmu itu, Seokmin-ah! Lagi pula, kau kan tidak sendiri. Ada Jisoo hyung yang menemanimu" Ucap Mingyu sambil berdiri.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Ada apa lagi Lee Seokmin?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengikuti namja itu kan?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Mingyu jahil. Oh! Bagus sekali, _Lee Seokmin!_ Kau memang cerdas! Karena sekarang bukan hanya kau saja yang menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan seperti itu. Melainkan Jisoo yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada makanannya pun, kali ini ikut menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin pergi menemui Jeon Jungkook. Apakah sekarang kau puas, Lee Seokmin?" Ucap Mingyu kesal. Kemudian, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yups! Akhirnya FF ini bisa lanjut juga ke chapter 3.** **Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua! :D**

 **Oh iya. Selamat ya! Karna sekarang, Seventeen udah punya nama fans club sendiri, yaitu CARAT. Bener kan? Bener kan? Hihihi :D**

 **Dan aku juga suka banget sama lagu barunya Yoon Jong Shin (with Seventeen Vocal Unit) yang judulnya Chocolate. Aku baca terjemahan liriknya, lagunya manis banget. Yah, seperti dugaanku. Itu lagu pasti manis kayak cokelat #plak :D**

* * *

 **To : ninoel, temanku tersayang yang katanya demen banget sama om Yesung, naksir sama abang Jisoo dan jatuh cinta sama dedek Jungkook! :3**

 **Udeh, ini epep udeh gue lanjut! Lengkap sama member BiTieS favorit elu. Jadi jangan pecat gue sebagai adek lu ya? Oke? Teteh baik deh! #Bbuing_Bbuing :3**

 **Btw, thanks banget atas kritikan dan saran lo yang sangat berguna buat gue. Narasi di chapter ini, udah gua perbaikin. Jadi, apa masih ada yang kurang? Pokoknya elu harus review lagi! Awas aja kalo kaga! Gua ambil abang Jisoo nih! Muahaha :v**

* * *

 **Mohon maaf, untuk tulisanku itu! Wkwkwk :D**

 **Okelah! Sampai disini dulu dan sampai jumpa di next chapter ya kawan! ^_^**


	5. 4 - Si Penguntit?

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : dyanrosdiana**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Lim Changkyun a.k.a I.M (Monsta X)**

 **Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung (Super Junior)**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Typo, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca! ^^**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **gg0098,** **TaeKai, Inne751, BSion, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, Aleeshazayn, riani98, kureyrey, Yeri960, kookies,** **1004, Sharon Jung, kimxjeon, BLUEFIRE0805**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Ada apa lagi Lee Seokmin?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengikuti namja itu kan?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Mingyu jahil. Oh! Bagus sekali, _Lee Seokmin!_ Kau memang cerdas! Karena sekarang bukan hanya kau saja yang menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan seperti itu. Melainkan Jisoo yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada makanannya pun, kali ini ikut menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin pergi menemui Jeon Jungkook. Apakah sekarang kau puas, Lee Seokmin?" Ucap Mingyu kesal. Kemudian, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE LOVE - CHAPTER 4 _(Si Penguntit?)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim Mingyu._

Sebut saja namja jangkung itu telah berbohong kepada dua orang sahabat terbaiknya, yaitu _Hong Jisoo_ dan juga _Lee Seokmin._ Jika saat di kantin tadi, Mingyu telah berkata bahwa dirinya harus segera pergi untuk menemui Jeon Jungkook. Maka pada kenyataannya, justru sebaliknya.

Saat ini, Mingyu memang tengah berjalan meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Namun, ia tidak akan pergi untuk menemui Jungkook, teman sebangkunya itu. Ia hanya akan pergi untuk menemui seorang namja pemilik marga _Jeon_ yang lainnya. Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya adalah Mingyu sedang mengikuti seorang namja manis pemilik marga _Jeon_ yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh Jisoo. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo. "Sebenarnya siapa seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya?" Gumam Mingyu penasaran.

Suasana di lorong sekolah saat ini terbilang cukup ramai. Karena mengingat jam istirahat yang masih berlangsung, walaupun hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa menit saja. Dan hal itu, tentu saja membuat Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan sendirian, tak menyadari akan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk pasti akan berbunyi. Apa lebih baik jika aku kembali ke kelas saja ya?" Tanyanya sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kedua matanya melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. Saat ini, Wonwoo sedang mempertimbangkan beberapa hal kemungkinan. Pertama, jika ia terus berjalan lurus, maka kemungkinan ia akan tiba di deretan kelas 10-A sampai dengan kelas 10-F. Dan kedua, jika ia berbalik arah, lalu berbelok ke arah kiri, maka kemungkinan ia akan menemui sebuah tangga yang tentunya akan mengantarnya kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kenapa dia berhenti?" Tanya Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, ia tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang Wonwoo. Kedua matanya sedari tadi hanya fokus menatap Wonwoo saja. Yah, dapat dikatakan, jika saat ini Mingyu terlihat seperti seekor singa kelaparan yang sedang mengincar buruannya.

"Ya! Aku harus kembali ke kelas! Tidak boleh terlambat, karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan mantap. Ia pun segera membalikan tubuhnya. Namun kedua matanya membulat terkejut, ketika ia melihat sosok Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja jangkung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Mingyu?" Ucapnya heran. Ia pun segera berjalan menghampiri namja jangkung itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga sama terkejutnya seperti Wonwoo. Namun, ia mampu menutupi semua perasaan terkejutnya itu dengan bersikap santai seperti biasanya. _'Ketahuan!'_ Batinnya.

"Mingyu-ssi, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Wonwoo saat dirinya tiba tepat di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Sedang apa aku disini? Ya ampun! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil menatap aneh namja dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Ia pun menatap namja dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau sedang mengikutiku ya? Iya kan? Ayo mengaku saja!" Tebak Wonwoo dengan seenaknya.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. Walaupun tebakan Wonwoo seratus persen benar. Tapi tetap saja, Mingyu merasa kesal. Ia merasa bahwa namja dihadapannya itu memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi. "Mengikuti kepalamu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Mingyu. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo sendiri juga merasa bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang terbilang cukup aneh. Sudah jelas bahwa Mingyu bersekolah disini. Jadi bukankah hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi? Ah sudahlah! Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing.

Mingyu memutar otaknya untuk segera berpikir keras. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin, jika ia mengaku bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengikuti Wonwoo. Tidak, tidak akan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Bisa kepedean nanti si Wonwoo itu. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada disini?"

Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak boleh!" Sahutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa huh?" Ucapnya. Lalu kedua matanya beralih pada dua sosok namja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lagi pula aku ingin menemui temanku! Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, Wonwoo-ssi!" Sahutnya. Ya, kali ini Mingyu merasa sangat beruntung, karena ada dua orang teman sekelasnya yang saat ini tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang Wonwoo. "Minghao-ya!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Minghao.

Wonwoo hanya mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengikuti kemana arah pandang Mingyu tertuju.

"Minghao-ya, aku lihat pr matematikamu ya!" Ucap Mingyu sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang teman sekelasnya itu.

Minghao mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Eh? Pr matematika? Memangnya ada ya?" Tanyanya polos.

 _Lim Changkyun._ Namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat disebelah Minghao pun terkikik geli. "Ya ampun! Apakah kau sedang mengigau, Mingyu-ya?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu. Yang ditepuk bahunya malah cemberut tidak jelas.

"Cih! Ketahuan sekali kalau dia itu sedang berbohong! Dasar penguntit!" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap ketiga hoobae anehnya itu pun mulai menggerutu tidak jelas. "Membuang waktuku saja! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas" Gumamnya lagi. Lalu ia pun mulai berjalan pergi menjauhi ketiga namja itu.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo pergi. Dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali meninju wajah kedua temannya ini. "Ish—Seharusnya kalian bilang bahwa kita ada pr matematika!" Ucapnya kesal.

Minghao mengernyit. Ia menatap aneh Mingyu. "Tapi aku tidak merasa memiliki pr matematika. Iya kan Changkyun-ah?" Tanyanya pada namja disebelahnya itu.

Changkyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sangat menyetujui perkataan Minghao. "Iya. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Minghao. Lagi pula, kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah mengharapkan pr matematika?"

"Ish terserah kalian saja lah!" Mingyu yang semakin kesal pun akhirnya beranjak pergi. Ia meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya yang saat ini masih setia menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Changkyun-ah, menurutmu ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Minghao.

"Entahlah. Tapi, bukankah Mingyu itu adalah namja yang aneh?" Sahut Changkyun sambil menggedikan kedua bahunya.

"Pantas saja dia belum punya pacar"

"Apa mungkin seleranya juga aneh ya?" Tanya Changkyun yang membuat namja disebelahnya itu terkikik geli.

"Lalu, apa kau pikir seleramu itu tidak aneh, Changkyun-ah?" Tanya Minghao sambil menepuk pelan bahu Changkyun.

Changkyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lee Minhyuk, kau menyukai mahasiswa itu bukan? Kau tahu? Menurutku dia itu sangat aneh dan juga sangat cerewet" Sahut Minghao sambil terkikik geli. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI MENGEJEKNYA!"

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya itu, Mingyu pun kembali mengikuti Wonwoo yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Namun, bukannya langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Namja manis itu justru pergi ke dalam toilet terlebih dahulu. "Toilet?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia pun segera mengikuti Wonwoo masuk ke dalam toilet.

Wonwoo yang saat ini sedang mencuci tangan sambil berkaca pun terkejut, ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang baru saja memasuki toilet. "Oh ya ampun! Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya sambil melirik bayangan Mingyu melalui cermin dihadapannya. "Jadi, kau itu benar-benar mengikutiku ya? TOLONG! TOLONG! ADA—" Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berlari kearahnya, lalu membekap mulutnya itu dari arah belakang.

"YAK! Hentikan bodoh! Apa selain bodoh kau itu juga gila? Kau akan membuat orang datang ke—Argh" Mingyu meringis kesakitan. Ia melepaskan tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membekap mulut Wonwoo. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras!" Ucapnya sambil menatap Wonwoo tajam. Tangannya terasa sangat berdenyut, karena Wonwoo baru saja menggigitnya.

"Iya. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak waras! Jadi seharusnya kau berhenti mengikutiku!"

Mingyu berdecak malas. "Memangnya siapa yang mengikutimu?"

"Kau! Kau yang mengikutiku Mingyu-ssi! Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke toilet ini huh?!" Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Lalu, sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Karena tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pemikiran konyol yang tak masuk akal di dalam otaknya itu. "Kau tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?!" Tanyanya sambil menatap Mingyu dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya heran. Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Lalu, ia pun membulatkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya Mingyu mulai mengerti ke arah mana pemikiran Wonwoo tertuju. Ia pun berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam bodoh! Kau ini mesum sekali sih!"

"Kau yang mesum bodoh! Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu huh? Dasar penguntit!" Umpat Wonwoo.

"Mesum dan penguntit katamu?! Kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet. Lagi pula toilet yang dekat dengan kelasku hanya ini"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Benar juga katanya. Dia kan masih berada di lantai 4. Dan di lantai 4 itu khusus untuk kelas sepuluh. "Kau benar. Aku memang masih berada di lantai 4. Ah sudahlah! Aku mau pergi" Ucapnya sambil bersiap-siap untuk beranjak pergi keluar. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Saat di kantin tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Pertanyaan yang mana? Kupikir banyak sekali pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan saat di kantin tadi, Mingyu-ssi. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya"

"Cih! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo malas.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia mulai geram pada namja jangkung itu. "Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada wastafel yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau bodoh! Tadi saat di kantin, kau menyebutkan nama seseorang"

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau menyebut nama Jungkook. Jadi katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Wonwoo berdehem pelan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah kau mengikutiku hanya karena hal ini?" Tanyanya lalu terkikik geli.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mengikutimu!"

"Terserah! Apapun alasanmu itu, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai seorang penguntit! Dan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja bertanya soal Jungkook? Oh... Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Iya kan? Kuberi tahu ya, kalau kau menyukainya, sebaiknya kau dekati saja dia sendiri!"

Mingyu mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti dengan penuturan siswa baru itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi sebaiknya jangan dekati dia, karena sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu huh? Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagi pula mana mungkin aku menyukai anak itu? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa V hyung bisa menyukainya" Ucap Mingyu sambil berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu toilet.

"Jadi kau itu benar-benar fans rahasianya? Ya ampun, jadi dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu sangat terkenal. Tapi, baiklah. Akan kukatakan padanya nanti. Jadi, kau tenang saja!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung. "Terkenal? Dan mengatakan apa maksudmu?"

"Mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya" Sahut Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yak! Hentikan! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai teman gila seperti dia!" Ucap Mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyukai Jungkook? Tidak! Itu terlalu mengerikan!

"Ya ampun, jadi kau itu temannya?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku temannya dan sekarang katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang apa tadi? Teman? Teman? Jadi kau itu teman Jungkook?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan sambil menguncangkan tubuh namja dihadapannya itu.

"Hentikan! Kau ini berisik sekali sih!" Sahut Mingyu sambil menepis tangan namja dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo tidak mengiraukan ucapan Mingyu. "Kalau kau temannya, kau pasti tahu dia ada di kelas mana kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"10-B. Dia sekelas denganku" Sahut Mingyu dengan santainya.

"Sekelas?"

Mingyu berdehem pelan. "Ya. Bahkan dia adalah teman sebangkuku"

"Ck! Kenapa Jungkook bisa berteman dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu? Oh, baiklah! Aku akan segera kembali ke kelasku! Dan terima kasih atas informasinya!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan toilet itu.

"Apa yg baru saja dikatakannya? Namja menyebalkan? Apa dia itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras? Aku ini tampan tahu!"

.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan toilet, ia pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Kini, suasana di lorong sekolah itu tampak sangat sepi. Berbanding terbalik saat dirinya masuk ke dalam toilet. Wonwoo pun melirik kembali jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. "Gawat! Sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari bel masuk! Dan semua ini, gara-gara ulah si penguntit mesum itu!" Gerutunya kesal. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja mengumpat si penguntit mesum bernama _Kim Mingyu_ itu.

Setibanya Wonwoo di depan kelas, ia kembali menggerutu. Otaknya kembali berpikir keras. Haruskah ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya sekarang? Masalahnya adalah sudah ada seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di dalam sana. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan segera mengetuk pintu dihadapannya itu.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakan sosok seorang pria yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Pe—Permisi!" Ucap Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

Pria itu mengernyit heran. "Ada perlu apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"A—Aku siswa kelas ini" Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlambat"

"M—Maafkan aku, seonsaengnim! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkukan badannya. Dalam hati, ia sangat berharap bahwa pria itu akan memaafkannya.

Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu itu. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa namamu? Apa kau siswa baru? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu" Tanyanya sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo"

"Jadi kau siswa baru yang diceritakan oleh Jungsoo hyung itu? Uhm—Kenalkan, namaku Kim Yesung. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau tidak boleh terlambat saat kelasku dimulai. Tapi, karena kau siswa baru. Kurasa, kali ini kau boleh mengikuti kelasku!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Sedikit tak percaya memang. Tapi kemudian ia pun membalas senyuman pria dihadapannya itu. "Terima kasih, seonsaengnim!" Ucapnya senang.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi!" Sahut Yesung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Ia pun segera menutup pintu itu, lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau kemana saja huh?" Tanya Jun saat Wonwoo sudah menempati kursinya.

"Eh? Aku? Uhm—Tadi ada sedikit masalah saat aku berada di dalam toilet" Sahut Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dari dalam tas.

Jun mengernyit. Ia menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Masalah? Di dalam toilet?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Uhm—Maksudku, tadi..." Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Ia harus mencari alasan. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang penguntit mesum telah mengikutinya. Bisa-bisa si Jun itu akan mengejeknya nanti.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun, akhirnya ia pun segera teringat akan pemikiran anehnya terhadap Mingyu saat berada di toilet. "T—Tadi aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat membuka pintu. Kupikir pintunya rusak" Sahutnya sedikit gugup. Ya, sebenarnya Wonwoo memang sempat berburuk sangka kepada Mingyu. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja, ketika ia berada di dalam toilet, namja jangkung itu akan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Sehingga ia tak bisa keluar dan terkurung sendirian. Kemudian ia akan melewatkan kelasnya dan mungkin saja ia akan berakhir dengan menginap di toilet sekolah itu. Karena ia yakin, Jungkook tak akan peduli dengannya! Ya, ia yakin bahwa adik sepupunya itu, tidak akan peduli jika dirinya tak pulang ke rumah bahkan menghilang! Baiklah, kau terlalu berlebihan Wonwoo! _'Tapi kenapa bocah itu menyebutku mesum?'_ Pikirnya aneh.

Jun hanya menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa keluar?"

"Tentu saja. I—Itu karena aku sedikit berteriak untuk meminta tolong dan untungnya ada seseorang yang mendengarnya"

"Baguslah. Dan kau beruntung karna Kim seonsaengnim tidak mengamuk saat kau terlambat"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku terlambat?"

Jun tersenyum. Ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga namja disebelahnya itu. "Merangkum buku, berlari mengelilingi lapangan atau mungkin membersihkan toilet. Ya, itu tergantung moodnya saja" Bisiknya pelan yang membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEANIE~ MEANIE~ :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu tengah bersorak gembira. Karena beberapa detik yang lalu, sebuah bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan sebuah materi itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah! Kita akan melanjutkan materi ini rabu depan. Jadi kalian bisa kembali ke rumah masing-masing" Serunya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas itu.

"Akhirnya aku terbebas dari materi membosankan ini" Ucap Mingyu sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa agak sedikit kaku itu. Kedua matanya pun segera melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya yang saat ini tengah sibuk memasukan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya. "Jungkook-ah!"

"Hmm—"

"Kata Jisoo hyung, ada siswa baru di sekolah kita"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Memasukan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas miliknya. "Iya aku tahu soal itu"

"Jisoo hyung juga sudah mengenalnya" Ucap Mingyu sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Jadi apa kau menyuruh Jisoo hyung untuk mengenalkan siswa baru itu padamu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Mingyu jahil.

"Jisoo hyung yang mengenalkanku dengan sendirinya"

"Woah! Itu lebih bagus!" Sahut Jungkook dengan semangat.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Apanya yang bagus? Anak baru itu menyebalkan sama sepertimu!" Ucapnya sebal.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku rasa dia itu lebih menyebalkan dariku"

"Tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran"

"Oh ya? Apa kau mulai tertarik padanya?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku. Anak itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Benarkan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menatap Mingyu heran. "Hmm—Lalu?"

"Kupikir marga kalian berdua sama. Apa dia keluargamu?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. "Dia tak mau menjawab"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum miring. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya itu.

Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya. "Hey tunggu aku!" Teriaknya. Ia pun segera memasukan buku dan alat tulis miliknya itu ke dalam tas. "Dasar! Keduanya sama-sama menyebalkan!" Gerutunya kesal. Mingyu pun segera menyusul Jungkook yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Sapa seseorang saat Jungkook keluar dari kelasnya.

Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. "Eh? Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja aku ingin pulang!"

"Hyung, pintu keluarnya ada di bawah, bukan disini!"

"Apa kau masih tak mengerti juga? Aku akan pulang bersamamu!" Sahut Wonwoo gemas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Akan aku adukan pada paman!"

"Adukan saja!" Balas Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Jungkook dari dalam kelas. Membuat kedua namja bermarga _Jeon_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian, munculah sesosok namja jangkung dari balik pintu itu. "Jungkook-ah, tunggu a—" Ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika kedua matanya melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Cih! Kau lagi?"

Jungkook menatap keduanya bergantian. "Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah saling mengenal ya?"

"Oh ya ampun! Demi JR hyung, sahabat terbaikku yang paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan Ren, sunbae tercantik di sekolah lamaku! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak! Jadi jelaskan padaku hyung!"

"Kau terlalu banyak basa basi, Wonwoo-ssi" Sahut Mingyu malas.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia harus bersabar. "Baiklah! Maksudku, Jika saja tadi pagi, kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku di tengah jalanan bercabang tiga itu. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang namja macam dia!" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau berangkat dengan Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Tidak!" Sahut Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Jungkook menatap aneh pada keduanya.

Wonwoo berdehem pelan. "Kalau saja tadi pagi, aku tidak pernah menendang kaleng soda padanya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sampai di sekolah ini" Ucap Wonwoo sengaja mendramatisir keadaan.

"A—Apa?" Jungkook hanya bisa terkikik geli. Membayangkan wajah yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Kim Mingyu setiap hari, harus rela terkena tendangan sebuah kaleng soda, sepertinya itu sangat lucu. Terlebih lagi, jika pelakunya itu adalah kakak sepupunya yang super menyebalkan. Jungkook yakin, pasti ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat setelah kejadian itu. Karena ia tahu betul, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa Jeon Jungkook!" Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap Jungkook kesal. Lalu kedua matanya beralih menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Jadi kau memaksaku berangkat bersama hanya karena kau tidak tahu jalan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Mingyu-ssi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Cih! Tahu begitu aku akan mengusirmu!"

"Kupikir juga lebih baik begitu" Sahut Jungkook.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa katamu? Kau ingin aku menyasar? Begitu kah? Adik macam apa kau ini?"

Mingyu mengernyit. "Tunggu! Jadi dia itu kakak kandungmu Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Dia hanya orang yang mengaku saja. Kakak kandungku itu hanya satu. Tapi itu bukan dia"

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. "Hanya mengaku saja? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak menganggapku keluargamu huh?"

"Hyung, aku belum selesai bicara. Kau itu memang kakakku, ya lebih tepatnya kakak sepupuku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE LOVE - CHAPTER 4 _(Si Penguntit?)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pukul 07.30 PM KST._

 _Di kediaman keluarga Jeon._

Saat ini, seluruh penghuni rumah itu sedang berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Sedangkan Paman dan Bibi Jeon duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya. Ya, Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah kiri,harus duduk berhadapan dengan Bibi Jeon. Sedangkan Jungkook yang berada di sebelah kanan, harus duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa kau menyukainya? Wonwoo-ya, aku yakin sekali. Kau pasti memiliki banyak teman baru di sana. Iya kan?" Tanya Bibi Jeon di sela-sela makannya. Ia menatap jahil pada namja dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa bibi terlihat yakin sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu kan sangat tampan dan juga manis! Kalau bibi seusiamu, mungkin bibi juga akan menjadi penggemar beratmu!" Sahut Bibi Jeon. Membuat Paman Jeon langsung berdehem pelan. Mungkin ia cemburu.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku paman dan bibinya itu. "Paman dan bibi seharusnya tahu, bahwa aku sangat menyukai sekolah baruku itu. Dan aku juga memiliki banyak teman baru di sana" Sahutnya dengan gembira.

Kedua orang tua itu pun tersenyum senang. "Woah! Syukurlah jika memang begitu! Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik!" Ucap Bibi Jeon sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Wonwoo.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau sudah mengantar kakakmu ini untuk menemui wali kelasmu itu?" Tanya paman Jeon pada putra bungsunya itu.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan fokus pada makanannya itu pun tersedak. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya menanyakan hal itu di meja makan? "Uhuk... Uhuk..." Ketiga orang itu pun menatapnya bingung.

"Jungkook-ah, kau kenapa? Ini minumlah!" Ucap Bibi Jeon sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Jungkook.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Park seonsaengnim. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau mengantarku" Balas Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Paman Jeon sambil menatap heran pada Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengantarnya sampai di gerbang sekolah saja" Sahut Jungkook sambil meletakan gelas di atas meja. Kedua matanya melirik sekilas pada namja disebelahnya.

"Apa kata—Argh" Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Karena adik sepupu _kurang ajarnya_ itu baru saja menginjak kakinya. Membuat kedua orang tua itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Bibi Jeon khawatir yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa oleh Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku harus segera mengembalikan buku catatan milik Minghao. Jadi aku minta tolong pada Jisoo hyung untuk mengantarnya ke ruang guru" Balas Jungkook dengan santai. Lalu, ia pun kembali melahap hidangan di atas meja.

"Begitukah?"

"Itu—Sebenarnya" Sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua matanya itu sempat melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Ya sebenarnya itu yang terjadi. Hahaha" Ucapnya dengan tak ikhlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayo, siapa yang nebak kalo si Mingyu bakal beneran nyamperin Jungkook? :D** **Meanie moment udah aku banyakin di sini, ya walaupun mereka masih sering berantem. Mereka akan akur pada waktunya kok. Jadi kalian tenang aja! Hihihi :v**

 **Buat yang nanya tentang hubungan Seokmin dan Jisoo. Sebenernya sih mereka itu saling kenal, hanya karena keduanya itu sama-sama sahabatnya si Mingyu. Kalo mereka dijadiin pasangan, aku sendiri masih bingung/? Karena sejauh ini, aku cuman mikirin perkembangan hubungan Meanie aja. Wkwk... :D**

 **Oh iya, aku sendiri ga tau kalian pada kenal atau engga sama member Monsta X. Karena aku bener-bener kehabisan stock member Seventeen BTS kelahiran 97L. Dan berhubung pas aku ngetik bagian itu keingetan mulu sama Abang Kihyun dan Abang Minhyuk yang cerewet :v Ya sudahlah, aku masukin aja itu si Changkyun buat jadi temennya Mingyu. Walaupun aslinya dia itu seline sama Wonu :3**

 **Dan maap sekali, karena baru bisa update. Karna yang nulis ff lagi fokus nonton anime sama drama korea. Wkwk :v**

 **Okelah. Cukup sampai di sini ya! Sampai jumpa di next chapter dan di tunggu reviewnya! :3**


	6. 5 - Semuanya Karena Jeon Jungkook!

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! BL, Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **BiSean,** **svtbae, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, TaeKai, Wonu1254, gg0098, wonlove,**

 **svmnteen, Yeri960, Vivi617, BLUEFIRE0805, elfishynurul, kimxjeon, Mbee, ninoel, oomuoMingyu, egik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengantarnya sampai di gerbang sekolah saja" Sahut Jungkook sambil meletakan gelas di atas meja. Kedua matanya melirik sekilas pada namja disebelahnya.

"Apa kata—Argh" Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Karena adik sepupu _kurang ajarnya_ itu baru saja menginjak kakinya. Membuat kedua orang tua itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Bibi Jeon khawatir yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa oleh Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku harus segera mengembalikan buku catatan milik Minghao. Jadi aku minta tolong pada Jisoo hyung untuk mengantarnya ke ruang guru" Balas Jungkook dengan santai. Lalu, ia pun kembali melahap hidangan di atas meja.

"Begitukah?"

"Itu—Sebenarnya" Sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua matanya itu sempat melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Ya sebenarnya itu yang terjadi. Hahaha" Ucapnya dengan tak ikhlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE LOVE - CHAPTER 5 _(Semuanya Karena Jeon Jungkook!)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jamkkan sonyeoya jeoldae neon_

 _Dareun saramege nokjima_

 _Naega jiltu najanha_

 _Jamkkan sonyeoya jigeumbuteo_

 _Neol naekkeorago bureul geoya_

 _Sosimhaedo sesimhangeol ijebuteo_

 _Nareul bwajwo my lady_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Nega nareul bol ttaemyeon wo_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Manse manse manse YEH_

 _Maeil neoreul kkum kkuji wo_

Sebuah nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel berwarna putih itu pun berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Mengusik kedamaian sang pemilik yang saat ini tengah terlelap dengan seluruh tubuh yang terbungkus rapat oleh selimut hangatnya itu. Jeon Wonwoo, sang pemilik ponsel itu pun hanya menggulingkan tubuhnya. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri dan begitu seterusnya. Ia berharap bahwa ponselnya akan segera berhenti mengusiknya. Namun pada kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Ponsel itu berbunyi semakin keras. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya sangat kesal dan akhirnya Wonwoo pun menyerah. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut. Sebelah tangannya langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. "Siapa ini?!" Tanyanya ketus dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali memaki-maki orang yang berani menganggunya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

" _Apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon._

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, justru membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin meninju wajah orang itu sekarang juga. Ditanya bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah balik bertanya. Menyebalkan! "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jika aku masih tertidur, apa mungkin aku akan mengangkat teleponnya huh?! Yang benar saja! Lagipula aku kan bertanya, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?! Kau ini siapa sih? Menganggu tidurku saja!" Umpatnya kesal kepada si penelpon yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu.

" _Hyung, kenapa kau masih bertanya? Biar ku tebak! Kau pasti tidak menyimpan nomorku? Iya kan? Oh atau jangan-jangan ponselmu itu tidak bisa melihat nama si penelpon ya? Ya ampun, di zaman teknologi yang serba canggih ini. Bahkan aku yakin, ponsel dengan harga murah sekalipun pasti bisa melihat nama penelpon di layarnya. Hyung, sebenarnya ponsel jenis apa yang kau miliki itu huh? Kasihan sekali sih!" Ejek seseorang itu dengan seenaknya._

Wonwoo mendesah frustasi. Ia heran, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya itu sangat senang sekali mengganggunya. Bahkan di saat ia baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi seperti sekarang ini. Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menganggu seseorang? Ia pun menatap layar ponselnya sebentar untuk membaca nama si penelpon.

 _KOOKIE JELEK._

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Kalau ia tidak salah membaca, bukankah nama si penelpon adalah adik sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu? Tapi kenapa? "Hey, bocah! Kita kan berada dalam satu atap. Oh bahkan kita berada di kamar yang sama. Tapi kenapa kau malah menelpon huh? Memangnya kau tidak bisa berbicara langsung saja? Sepertinya kau ini sedang banyak pulsa ya, Jeon Jungkook?!" Ocehnya kesal.

" _Hyung, kau ini bicara apa sih? Tidak jelas sekali. Apa kau baru saja terbangun beberapa detik yang lalu?"_

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Jangan salahkan Wonwoo jika bicaranya asal dan juga tidak jelas. Separuh nyawanya saja masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. "Ya! Tepatnya saat kau menelponku!"

" _Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini hyung? Kau bilang baru bangun? Sebenarnya kau itu masih ingin bersekolah atau tidak huh? Kalau kau ingin pergi ke sekolah sebaiknya kau harus cepat! Kupikir sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan terkunci!" Sahut Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia memutus panggilan tersebut secara sepihak._

Wonwoo berdecak kesal karena Jungkook memutus panggilan tersebut dengan sepihak. "Dasar tidak sopan! Senaknya saja memutus panggilan seperti itu huh! Dan lagi, apa maksudnya gerbang sekolah terkunci? Memangnya jam berapa ini?" Gerutunya kesal. Ia pun menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Kedua matanya pun membulat seketika. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu.

 _06.45 AM KST._

 _APA?!_

 _HAMPIR JAM TUJUH PAGI?!_

 _KATAKAN BAHWA INI BOHONG!_

 _KATAKAN BAHWA PONSELNYA SEDANG ERROR!_

 _KATAKAN BAHWA INI MIMPI!_

 _HEY! WONWOO TAK SALAH LIHAT KAN?_

 _IYA KAN?_

Setelah bertarung keras dengan pemikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Wonwoo pun segera mencubit keras kedua pipinya itu. "Argh—Sakit" Gumamnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia pun mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa sedikit panas itu. Jika kedua pipinya terasa sakit saat dicubit, itu artinya saat ini ia sedang tidak bermimpi kan? _IYA KAN? BENAR KAN? HEY! WONWOO KESIANGAN!_

"Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook!" Umpatnya kesal. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

 _06.52 AM KST_

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga menit di dalam kamar mandi. Dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat menit untuk memakai seragam sekolah. Wonwoo pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju pintu keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo pun telah tiba di depan pintu rumah adik sepupunya itu. Tangan kanannya ingin menyentuh kenop pintu itu. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Karena seseorang telah membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu. "Bi—Bibi Jeon?" Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah bersama Jungkook" Ucap Bibi Jeon yang sama terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Wonwoo dihadapannya.

Wonwoo _blank_ seketika. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Uhm... Ti—Tidak, Bi" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "A—Aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi aku baru saja akan berangkat" Sahutnya lagi. Ia pun segera mendudukan dirinya di teras rumah itu. Lalu mulai mengenakan sepatu hitamnya.

"Apa Jungkook tidak membangunkanmu? Sebelum pergi ke pasar, Bibi telah meminta Jungkook untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu. Jungkook tidak meninggalkanmu kan?" Tanya Bibi Jeon secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat seketika. Tebakan wanita itu seratus persen benar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengadu pada wanita itu, bahwa putra bungsunya itu selalu meninggalkannya. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian semalam, ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia masih sayang dengan dirinya. Ia tidak mau, jika Jungkook mengusirnya dari kamar mereka. "Ah... Sebenarnya tadi aku memang bersama Jungkook. Tapi aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarku. Jadi aku terpaksa harus kembali ke rumah" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Bibi Jeon mengernyit bingung. "Wonwoo—"

Wonwoo telah selesai memakai sepatunya. Ia pun segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Bi, aku berangkat!" Ucapnya. Baru saja Wonwoo ingin berlari. Namun, Bibi Jeon menginterupsinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau hampir meninggalkan sesuatu lagi"

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Ia pun menoleh ke arah wanita itu. "I—Iya?"

"Kau melupakan tas milikmu!" Ucap Bibi Jeon sambil memberikan tas hitam milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh malu. Bagaimana bisa ia sangat ceroboh seperti itu? "Oh iya. Aku lupa. Terima kasih, Bi. Uhm—Aku berangkat! Sampai bertemu lagi!" Ucapnya sambil mengambil tas miliknya itu. Ia pun melirik jam tangannya. _'Jam tujuh kurang lima?'_ Batinnya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke sekolah.

"Ah ya! Jangan lupa pakai dasimu dengan benar!" Teriak Bibi Jeon pada Wonwoo yang sudah berlari menjauh. "Sebenarnya ia benar-benar bangun kesiangan atau justru meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarnya? Kenapa Wonwoo mengatakan dua hal yang berbeda? Anak itu membuatku pusing saja—" Sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _Pukul 07.10 AM KST_

Setelah berlari kencang secepat angin. Akhirnya Wonwoo pun tiba di depan pintu gerbang sekolah barunya itu. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena harus berlarian dari rumah Pamannya hingga tiba di sekolah. Kedua tangannya pun mulai menyeka seluruh keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya itu. Namun, lihatlah! Betapa sialnya nasib namja manis yang satu ini. Karena mau seberapa kencang ia berlari, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa mengejar kecepatan waktu. Buktinya saja, waktu lima menit tak cukup baginya untuk tiba di sekolah ini. Salahkan saja jarak rumah Pamannya yang terbilang _lumayan_ jauh dari sekolahnya itu. "Pak, tolong buka gerbangnya!" Pinta Wonwoo kepada seorang pria tua yang memakai seragam satpam.

"Tidak bisa! Kau terlambat!"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "A—Aku minta maaf, pak! Tapi izinkan aku untuk masuk ke dalam, pak!" Ucapnya dengan nada memelas sambil menunjukkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya luluh. Namun, tidak dengan pria tua tersebut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Karena itu tak ada gunanya untukku! Kau terlambat! Maka kau tak boleh masuk!"

"Tapi pak, nanti kedua orang tuaku akan mengusirku dari rumah jika tau semua ini" Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kau bahkan tidak memakai seragammu dengan benar! Sudah sana!"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memang benar, dasinya belum ia kenakan dengan benar. Di saat ia sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja, ada dua orang namja lain yang juga datang terlambat. Entah ini yang dinamakan dengan keberuntungan atau sejenisnya. Tapi kedua namja itu adalah teman barunya. Hal itu, setidaknya membuat hati kecil Wonwoo merasa senang. Karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terlambat. "Jisoo hyung? Ming—"

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi?" Mingyu menyela ucapan Wonwoo dengan tidak sopan. Kedua matanya melirik Wonwoo dengan malas. Hal itu membuat Jisoo yang saat ini tengah berdiri disebelahnya terkikik geli. "Pak tolong buka gerbangnya!" Pinta Mingyu.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah pak! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong buka gerbangnya. Biarkan kami masuk ke dalam!" Sahut Jisoo.

Pak tua itu berdecak malas. "Jangan bermimpi, nak! Sudah sana pulang!" Usirnya.

"Ck! Ini semua karenamu hyung!" Bisik Mingyu pada Jisoo.

Jisoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Lalu menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. "Apa kau bilang? Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?! Bahkan setelah kekacauan yang telah kau lakukan di kamar dan juga di dapurku?"

"Uh? Itu—" Mingyu menggaruk surai hitamnya yang tak gatal itu.

.

.

.

 **#Flashback On**

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jisoo. Semalaman penuh, di saat Jisoo telah terlelap di alam mimpi, Mingyu mengacak-acak koleksi komik dan buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku milik Jisoo. Mingyu juga puas bermain games di PS kesayangan Jisoo hingga dirinya ketiduran. Oke, baiklah. Jisoo memang telah mengizinkan Mingyu untuk membaca koleksi komik dan bukunya. Jisoo juga mengizinkan Mingyu bermain PS kesayangannya. Namun, seharusnya Mingyu menyadari akan satu hal. _Jisoo tidak pernah mengizinkan dirinya untuk membuat kekacauan dirumahnya._

Sebenarnya Jisoo telah mengobarkan api kemarahannya pada Mingyu sejak tadi pagi. Ya, ketika dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari. Ia mendapati tumpukan buku dan kaset games yang berserakan dimana-mana. Lalu ia melihat Mingyu tengah tertidur di tengah-tengah lantai kamarnya dengan PS kesayangannya yang masih menyala.

Jisoo menghela napas sejenak. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Namun, tetap saja. Namja dihadapannya itu sudah keterlaluan. "KIM MINGYU! BANGUN KAU, TIANG!" Jisoo berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak peduli bahwa Mingyu akan protes nantinya.

Mingyu yang mendengar teriakan Jisoo pun terganggu. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. "Ada apa sih hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak saat pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah super polosnya. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Jisoo semakin kesal padanya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa?!"

Mingyu terdiam. Tak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Apanya yang kenapa sih hyung? Kau ini mengigau ya? Bicaramu aneh sekali" Sahut Mingyu tidak sopan.

"Kau! Ya, kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membuat kamarku berantakan seperti ini huh? Dan lagi, kenapa kau membiarkan—"

"Uhm—Hyung, soal itu aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **#Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Mingyu sebal. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengusirmu dari rumahku!" Sahut Jisoo kesal.

"Jangan kejam seperti itu hyung! Lagi pula, aku kan sudah terbiasa memasak sesuatu untukmu" Ucap Mingyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memasak?"

"Iya...Memasak untukmu"

"Ya, memang benar kau terbiasa memasak sesuatu untukku. Tapi jangan lupakan, bahwa kau juga menghancurkan dapurku!" Sahut Jisoo dengan ketusnya.

Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan _atau mungkin lebih tepatnya_ perkelahian antara kedua namja dihadapannya itu. Dan ia juga baru menyadari akan satu hal. Bahwa Jisoo, namja yang biasanya selalu terlihat baik, tenang dan super ramah itu, juga bisa kesal pada seseorang. Ya, Wonwoo tahu betul, betapa menyebalkannya seorang pemuda bermarga _Kim_ itu.

"YA! Kalian berdua! Aku menyuruh kalian untuk pergi dari sini dan bukan untuk beradu mulut!" Omel Satpam itu.

Setelah mendengar ocehan pria tua itu. Mingyu dan Jisoo pun berhenti beradu mulut. Keduanya menatap malas pada pria tua _menyebalkan_ itu. "Kami akan berhenti berdebat. Tapi biarkan kami masuk ke dalam!" Ucap keduanya.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah pak! Aku bahkan sering melihatmu membiarkan para gadis cantik masuk walaupun mereka datang terlambat" Ucap Mingyu kesal.

"Ah itu?" Pria tua tampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya apa mantra sihir yang mereka gunakan, sehingga mereka dibiarkan masuk, sedangkan kami tidak!" Sahut Jisoo.

"Oh yang benar saja! Jangan-jangan mereka merayunya" Tebak Mingyu dengan asal.

"A—Apa kami harus merayumu juga sehingga kami dibolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam?" Sahut Wonwoo dengan seenaknya saja. Membuat Mingyu dan Jisoo menatap tajam pada Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Bukankah Han Sonsaengnim sudah mengatakan, telat 5 menit kalian masih di bolehkan masuk dengan syarat berlari keliling lapangan. Dan jika telat lewat dari 5 menit maka kalian harus pulang! Kalian tahu? Kalian sudah telat 20 menit!"

"Itu karena kau terus saja mengulur waktu kami!" Seru Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

"Sudah pulang sana! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun lagi!" Usir satpam itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya!" Keluh Wonwoo kesal. Merasa semuanya hanya sia-sia saja. Ia pun mulai beranjak pergi.

"Sunbae! Wonwoo Sunbae!" Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Mingyu. "Kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Memangnya ada orang lain disini yang bernama Wonwoo selain dirimu?" Sahut Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang diikuti oleh Jisoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya" Mingyu menggedikan bahunya.

"Uhm—Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu akan kemana" Sahut Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tidak pulang?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia pun mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Mingyu dan Jisoo yang juga ikut berjalan disamping kanan dan kirinya. "Yang ada, Bibi akan memarahiku dan mengadukanku pada orang tuaku"

"Begitu ya? Uhm—Jisoo hyung bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan saja. Kau belum mengenal daerah ini kan Wonwoo?" Ajak Jisoo.

"Uhm—Aku setuju!" Balas Wonwoo dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi bisakah kita mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu? Rasanya tidak nyaman jika pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini" Pinta Mingyu.

"Apa? Mengganti pakaian? Tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah sekarang!" Ucap Wonwoo kesal. Hey! Bukankah Wonwoo sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah Keluarga Jeon sekarang? Apakah Mingyu itu tidak mendengarnya? Atau namja itu memang mengalami masalah dalam pendengarannya?

"Kita pergi ke rumah Mingyu saja!" Sahut Jisoo.

.

.

.

 _ **Rumah Mingyu.**_

Kini, ketiga namja berbeda usia itu telah tiba di rumah Mingyu. Sang pemilik rumah pun langsung berlari menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Benar-benar tidak adil. Kau menghancurkan kamar dan dapurku! Tapi lihatlah, rumahmu terlihat sangat rapi!" Protes Jisoo saat memasuki rumah Mingyu.

"Ya itu kan karena aku tidak menempatinya sejak kemarin" Sahut Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan itu.

"Kau tidak menempati rumahmu? Apa kau baru saja di usir oleh kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya. Membuat Jisoo terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Kau ini? Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Melirik Jisoo meminta penjelasan.

"Kedua orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota. Ia tak suka sendiri di rumah. Makanya dia menginap di rumahku dan... Yeah! Dia selalu berhasil mengacak-acak seisi rumahku!" Sahut Jisoo dengan nada menyindir.

"Jangan berlebihan hyung!"

"Ternyata namja macam dia itu penakut ya" Ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh geli. Tak menyangka bahwa namja menyebalkan itu adalah seseorang yang penakut.

"Penakut katamu? Enak saja!"

"Memang benar kan?" Wonwoo tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak!" Sahut Mingyu kesal.

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat kedua bocah itu berdebat lebih jauh lagi. "Hey, kalian tidak lapar?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku lapar. Apakah kau akan memasak hyung?"

"Tidak. Tapi kupikir kita bisa makan sesuatu di luar sana" Tawar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh juga idemu itu hyung" Sahut Wonwoo. Ia pun segera melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Mingyu kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar!" Ucap Mingyu dengan cueknya. Namun, sedetik kemudian perutnya berbunyi.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar?" Tanya Jisoo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia hyung!" Sahut Wonwoo dengan kesal. Ia dan Jisoo pun mulai beranjak pergi.

"Yak! Hyung! Tunggu hyung! Aku ikut!" Teriak Mingyu sambil berlari kecil untuk menyusul keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Karena kemarin aku sibuk kuliah. Tapi sekarang aku baru aja liburan semester dan baru masuk kuliah lagi nanti Bulan September. Huhu... Lama banget! T.T**

 **Makanya mumpung aku libur, aku mau coba lanjutin ff ini lagi. Walaupun aku sendiri gatau, apakah masih ada yang berminat membaca ff ini atau enggak. Dan jujur, aku agak lupa, ff ini harus dibawa kemana endingnya! #kebiasaan :D Tapi aku akan berusaha supaya ff ini terus berlanjut sampai ending. Karena sejauh ini, aku belum pernah yang namanya kelarin ff sendiri -_-**

 **Oke... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **BYE~**


	7. 6 - Ini Salah Siapa?

**ONE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **Seventeen & BTS Member**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Park Jungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **svtbae, kimxjeon, Rie Cloudsomnia, dadaus06, svtlovers, doasrikyungsoo, , Claudy, meanietari, Fayyumiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya Jisoo pada kedua temannya itu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku lapar. Apakah kau akan memasak hyung?"

"Tidak. Tapi kupikir kita bisa makan sesuatu di luar sana" Tawar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh juga idemu itu hyung" Sahut Wonwoo. Ia pun segera melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Mingyu kau tidak ikut?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak lapar!" Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun ternyata sedetik kemudian perutnya malah berbunyi. Hal itu, tentu saja membuat kedua temannya langsung menatapnya heran. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali menutup wajah tampannya itu dengan sebuah panci milik _eommanya_ yang tersimpan di dapur.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar?" Tanya Jisoo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia hyung!" Sahut Wonwoo dengan kesal. Ia dan Jisoo pun mulai beranjak pergi.

"Yak! Hyung! Tunggu hyung! Aku ikut!" Teriak Mingyu sambil berlari kecil untuk menyusul keduanya.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga namja itu tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Jisoo dan Wonwoo berjalan secara berdampingan. Namun tidak dengan Mingyu. Namja jangkung itu justru bersikap seolah-olah tidak ingin tertinggal oleh kedua temannya itu. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya itu. "Tadi kau bilang tidak lapar, tapi kenapa sekarang kau justru berjalan mendahului kami?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu yang berjalan tepat di depannya itu. Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Wonwoo, membuat Jisoo yang berjalan disampingnya terkikik geli.

Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. _"Benar-benar memalukan! Menjatuhkan harga diriku saja!"_ Pikirnya kesal. Rasanya kali ini, Mingyu benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar lautan yang sangat dalam. Bila perlu ia akan menginap di rumah nanas milik _Spongebob._ Dan ia bersedia untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Bikini Bottom dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sehingga saat ia kembali ke daratan Korea. Kedua orang itu, sudah melupakan semua kejadian yang sangat memalukan ini. "Memangnya tadi aku berkata seperti itu?" Sahut Mingyu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ck! Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Wonwoo dengan suara yang _super_ pelan. Namun, tetap saja masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jisoo dan _tentunya_ Mingyu.

Mingyu yang merasa diejek pun menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya, _hampir_ menabraknya. Hampir? Ya, tentu saja. Jika saja Wonwoo tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan segera. Mungkin semua itu akan terjadi. "Ada apa?! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba huh?!" Tanya Wonwoo dengan kesal. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau..." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan hidung Wonwoo. "Kau bilang apa tadi?!"

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Lalu menepis tangan Mingyu yang telah menunjuk wajahnya itu dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?" Sahut Wonwoo sambil mengikuti nada bicara Mingyu _sebelumnya._

Mingyu membelalakan kedua matanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Wonwoo itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menerima kalimat itu dengan begitu saja. Bukan. Masalah yang sebenarnya bukan terletak pada kalimatnya. Melainkan... "Kau telah mencuri nada bicaraku!" Ucap Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Lalu?"

.

.

.

 _Cho Kyuhyun._

Guru muda itu baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas. Kedua matanya pun mulai menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan. Memeriksa kehadiran seluruh siswa-siswi kelas tersebut. Hingga, pandangannya pun terhenti tepat di sebuah bangku kosong. Bangku yang tak berpenghuni itu berada tepat di sebelah seorang siswa asal China, _Wen Junhui._

"Jun-ssi aku melihat bangku di sebelahmu itu kosong. Dimana teman barumu itu?" Tanyanya.

Jun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia bingung. Memangnya dimana teman barunya itu? Dimana teman sebangkunya itu? Hey! Memangnya dimana Jeon Wonwoo itu? Bahkan Jun sendiri juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan teman sebangkunya itu. Lalu sekarang ia harus menjawab apa? Jika saja yang bertanya bukanlah wali kelasnya ini. Mungkin dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan bahwa teman sebangkunya itu tidak masuk sejak jam pertama telah dimulai. "Uhm... Itu—Aku, aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan teman sebangkumu itu hmm?"

"Aku sungguh tidak mengetahuinya—"

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Ia tahu, saat ini Jun sedang menutupi sesuatu. Kemudian kedua matanya mulai menatap kedua siswa lainnya yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Jun. "Jihoon-ssi, Soonyoung-ssi" Panggilnya.

"I—Iya" Sahut kedua namja itu bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan. "Uhm... Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya, Pak Guru!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam, tangan kanannya menyikut Jihoon yang duduk disampingnya. Ia sedang berusaha keras untuk memberikan sebuah _kode_ agar Jihoon tidak mengatakan yang se—

"Sejak tadi pagi dia tidak masuk sekolah, Pak Guru!" Sahut Jihoon dengan wajah _super_ polosnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang siswa yang suka sekali berkata jujur seperti Lee Jihoon. "Apakah ada surat izin yang masuk?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada"

Soonyoung menatap horror Jihoon. Jika saja namja mungil itu tidak memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu. Mungkin ia akan memakinya sejak tadi. _"Dasar tidak peka!"_ Pikirnya gemas. Memang tidak ada yang salah jika Jihoon mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada wali kelasnya itu. Hanya saja. Ia tak tahu. Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh wali kelasnya itu pada Wonwoo nanti. Menurutnya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang guru muda yang sulit sekali ditebak. Karena lelaki itu kadang bersikap sangat baik, tetapi juga _tidak jarang_ bersikap sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri juga pernah merasakannya. Mengepel seluruh lantai kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Terlebih lagi setelah mengepel semua lantai itu, ia masih harus mengerjakan sebuah rangkuman buku dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Namun, untung saja. Saat itu ia menjalani hukuman itu bersama Jun. Sehingga ia tak terlalu bosan.

* * *

 **ONE LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 6 -** **(Ini Salah Siapa?)**

 **by dianapark96**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada _Hong Jisoo._ Karena telah berhasil membuat sebuah perdamaian diantara kedua namja yang usianya sedikit lebih muda darinya itu.

Ya. Sebelum perang diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo dimulai. Namja tertua yang tampan dan super kalem itu telah berhasil untuk mencegah kedua namja itu kembali bertengkar. Lihat saja sekarang! Saat ini, ia tengah berjalan diantara keduanya. Bagaikan sebuah tembok besar yang sedang berdiri kokoh untuk membatasi keberadaan dua negara.

"Tunggu" Seru Wonwoo yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang melanda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kupikir seseorang telah melupakan sesuatu"

Jisoo mengernyit. "Benarkah? Melupakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya hyung tanyakan saja pada Mingyu!"

Mingyu menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Wonwoo dan Jisoo. "Apa? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengingatnya?"

"Mengingat apa?"

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Memangnya siapa yang berpura-pura bodoh?"

"Kau! Itu sudah jelas kan? Kau adalah namja paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak bodoh! Aku ini tampan tahu!"

"Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu!" Gumam Wonwoo malas.

Jisoo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua namja itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Baru saja, ia berhasil mencegah perang diantara keduanya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak dapat berlangsung lama. Bahkan dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Perang itu telah kembali dimulai. Entah itu berawal dari Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu. Bagi Jisoo, keduanya sama saja. "Selalu saja seperti ini" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau ingin pulang untuk mengganti pakaianmu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Bahkan kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu dengan lengkap"

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolahmu kan?"

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang aku ingin mengganti seragam?"

"Tidak"

"Wonwoo-ya" Panggil Jisoo.

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau tahu? Berdebat dengan Mingyu itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Dia itu anak yang sangat keras kepala. Jadi lebih baik kau bersamaku saja ya!" Ucap Jisoo sambil merangkul pundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Ya hyung. Tentu saja"

"Baiklah... Sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm—Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai mie ramen itu saja?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah kedai mie ramen yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Aku setuju denganmu" Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Ia dan Wonwoo pun segera berjalan menuju kedai mie ramen itu. Keduanya pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengajak Mingyu yang tampak kesal.

"A—Apa?! Hey! Kalian berdua kenapa meninggalkanku? Ish—Dasar orang tua menyebalkan!" Gerutu Mingyu kesal. Lalu segera berjalan menyusul kedua hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat. _Jeon Jungkook_ dan _Kim Taehyung_ berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mendudukan dirinya ke salah satu bangku taman itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajahmu itu" Ucap Taehyung sambil mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Jungkook.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu tampan untukmu" Sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini percaya diri sekali sih! Kalau kau mau tahu, wajahmu itu sama seperti pakaianku yang belum disetrika. Benar-benar KUSUT!" Ucapnya sambil menekankan kata _kusut_ tepat dihadapan wajah Jungkook. Membuat namja yang lebih muda cemberut seketika.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Hingga membuat Kookie tersayangku menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada meledek. Ia mengacak pelan surai hitam namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedang bosan"

"Bosan? Kenapa kau bosan? Apakah menurutmu aku ini membosankan?"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya. "Eh—Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Maksudku pelajaran di kelas tadi sangat membosankan"

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Terlebih lagi, bocah menyebalkan itu membolos sekolah"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Mingyu juga membolos sekolah?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang aneh?"

"Kau tau Jisoo kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu. Dia itu teman sekelas hyung sekaligus sahabat Mingyu kan?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Hari ini dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan tanpa keterangan sedikitpun"

"Lalu apanya yang aneh hyung?"

"Hey! Jisoo itu tidak sama sepertimu dan juga Mingyu. Jisoo itu anak baik-baik. Bahkan dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas tanpa alasan seperti saat ini"

"Benar juga" Ya. Jungkook mengakui bahwa dirinya memang pernah membolos sekolah beberapa kali. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Ya—Keduanya memang sama-sama pernah membolos sekolah. Tapi keduanya belum pernah membolos sekolah sesering Wonwoo, yang sampai akhirnya terpaksa dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya itu.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil seseorang yang saat ini tengah berlari kecil menuju Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Seokmin? Mau apa dia kesini?" Ucapnya heran.

Ya. Orang itu adalah _Lee Seokmin._ Sejak tadi, Seokmin memang sibuk mencari keberadaan teman sekelasnya yang langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika jam istirahat dimulai. Di kelas, di kantin, di toilet, bahkan di kelas Jisoo dan Taehyung, juga tidak ada. Dan Seokmin sempat berpikir, bahwa masih ada satu tempat yang belum ia lihat. "Benar dugaanku! Ternyata kau ada disini! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu! Menyusahkan sekali" Gerutunya kesal.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi Park Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas kita"

"Park sonsaengnim? Maksudmu Park Jungsoo wali kelas kita? Memangnya hari ini dia mengajar di kelas kita?"

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu?!" Gerutu Seokmin kesal. Apakah teman sekelasnya itu tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Seokmin sedang kelelahan? Karena Seokmin baru saja tiba, setelah berjalan kaki mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari Jungkook. Dan sekarang Jungkook malah mengajukan banyak pertanyaan singkat, namun membutuhkan jawaban yang cukup panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang! Menggangguku saja!" Usir Jungkook dengan seenaknya.

"Dasar JEON—"

"Seokmin-ah, Ehm—Maafkan kelakuan Jungkook ya! Jungkook itu memang sangat menyebalkan" Sela Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut sekaligus kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Jika seseorang telah membicarakan kejelekanmu, tepat dihadapanmu. Terlebih seseorang itu adalah kekasihmu. Rasanya memalukan sekali. "Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" Tanya Jungkook _berpura-pura kesal_ sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seokmin-ah, sebenarnya ada apa kau mencari Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung.

" _Sial! Dia mengabaikanku! Awas saja kau hyung!"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Tadi dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera menemuinya di ruang guru"

"A—Apa?!" Pekik Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seokmin merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya mulai merinding. Ia yang merasa ada sebuah tanda sinyal bahaya pun, segera pamit kepada keduanya untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dan benar saja. Setelah Seokmin pergi. Taehyung langsung menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Aku... Sungguh kali ini aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung"

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, habiskan makananmu!" Ucap Jisoo sambil terkekeh melihat Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, ini untukmu saja!" Ucap Mingyu.

"Sudah cukup! Perutku sudah penuh! Aku sudah kenyang!" Gerutu Wonwoo yang kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak makan.

"Hyung, tidak baik jika membuang makanan seperti itu! Nanti makanan-makanan itu akan menangis. Lagipula banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang tidak bisa mak—" Seru Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa huh?! Kau yang memesan terlalu banyak makanan dengan alasan supaya tidak kelaparan. Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga yang tidak menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Lalu kau memberikannya pada Jisoo hyung dan juga aku. Dan sekarang kau mulai berani untuk menceramahiku huh?!" Omel Wonwoo dengan panjangnya. Ia tidak terima, jika adik kelas _menyebalkannya_ itu berani menceramahinya. Padahal sudah jelas, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Wonwoo.

Jisoo berdehem pelan. "Uhm... Teman-teman. Kupikir sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti berdebat! Karena orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita" Bisiknya sambil memberikan kode agar keduanya bisa berhenti berdebat.

.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Suka sekali sih menceramahiku!" Gerutu Jungkook kesal.

Setelah mendengarkan _ocehan_ Taehyung, hingga kedua telinganya menjadi terasa sangat panas. Akhirnya, Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dan saat ini, ia sedang berpikir keras. Mengapa Park Jungsoo, wali kelasnya itu memanggilnya ke ruang guru? Padahal seingatnya, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan sesampainya ia di ruang guru, ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju wali kelasnya berada.

"Permisi pak!" Sapa Jungkook setelah tiba dihadapan Jungsoo. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya. "Apakah benar Pak Guru memanggil saya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuman mau bilang makasih banyak buat semua yang mau baca dan review ff ini. Aku baca semua review kalian semua kok. Tapi maaf ya, ga bisa balesin satu-satu. Hihihi ^^ Dan satu lagi, disini Jungkook engga jahat kok sama Wonu. Dia itu anak baik, cuman emang agak _menyebalkan_ aja :D**

 **Oke... Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D**


End file.
